Générations: Première Partie
by tixilein2
Summary: A partir d'un événement différent de l'histoire originale, cette fiction invente un nouvel univers où tout peut changer! Et si Anakin venait à ne pas passer du Côté Obscur, que se passerait-il? Commence 5 mois avant l'épisode 3, La Revanche Des Sith.
1. Chapter 1

**Générations Partie 1**

Situation : Commence 5 mois avant l'épisode 3. Obi-Wan et Anakin sont envoyés en mission sur Tatooïne où une perturbation dans la Force a été ressentie par le Conseil. Une manifestation du côté obscur semble s'y trouver et les Jedi doivent enquêter…

Note : Cette histoire a été inventée avant la série animée Clone Wars et n'en tient donc pas compte. Je l'ai cependant beaucoup appréciée et ai ajouté quelques références à la série en complément.

**Chapitre 1**

Les deux soleils de Tatooïne procuraient à cette planète une chaleur inégalée dans toute la galaxie. Anakin n'aimait guère ce lieu. Il représentait à ses yeux la tristesse et l'échec du décès de sa mère et la douleur de son enfance en esclavage. Un seul événement positif lui permettait de tout de même rendre cette mission supportable : c'est ici qu'il avait rencontré sa femme, il y a de cela près de 14 ans.

- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Obi-Wan en s'approchant de son ancien apprenti. Tu es sur que ça va aller ? C'est une simple mission de surveillance, je peux m'en charger seul.

- Non… répondit Anakin, les yeux perdus dans ses pensés. Je dois le faire, reprit-il en faisant face à son ancien Maître. Ce n'est qu'une planète comme les autres, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le sas de sortie du vaisseau.

- Pas pour toi ! Ecoute, si tes sentiments personnels devaient interférer, je…

- Je vais bien, coupa Anakin d'une voix dure et froide. Concentrons nous sur la mission. Je ne souhaite pas y passer la semaine. J'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange en entrant dans l'atmosphère. Quelque chose de troublant… il se passe quelque chose ici, je ressens une grande douleur.

- Cette planète est remplie d'esclaves et de pauvres gens, répondit Obi-Wan en espérant ne pas blesser Anakin avec sa remarque. Nous devons être prudents. La souffrance peut venir de n'importe où.

Les deux Jedi sortirent du vaisseau. Ils étaient attendus par une délégation de gardes gamorréens armés.

- Jabba est visiblement ravi de notre arrivée ! s'enquit Obi-Wan avec ironie.

Anakin ne répondit pas mais adresse un sourire amusé à son ancien Maître. Ils avaient beau ne pas toujours s'accorder sur tous les sujets, ils n'en étaient pas moins un très bon duo. Leurs missions, bien que souvent périlleuses, procuraient à Anakin une entière satisfaction. Parcourir la galaxie et aider les gens étaient des occupations qui lui correspondaient bien et le rendaient heureux. Il était amusant qu'il repense à cela sur Tatooïne quand, biens des années auparavant, il avait déclaré à Qui-Gon Jinn qu'il voulait être le premier à explorer tous les systèmes de cette galaxie. Anakin et Obi-Wan exploraient les territoires connus depuis plusieurs années maintenant et pourtant ils étaient toujours loin d'avoir tout vu. Chaque nouvelle mission et chaque nouveau lieu étaient emplis de surprises et d'aventures ! Hélas, l'esprit d'Anakin ne pouvait jamais se détourner complètement de Coruscant, où se trouvait sa femme qu'il avait du laisser – encore une fois – pour participer à cette mission. Ils étaient mariés depuis 3 ans et pourtant chaque séparation lui brisait le cœur comme au premier jour. Il l'aimait infiniment et ne pouvait imaginer un monde où il en aurait été autrement.

Finalement, Obi-Wan et Anakin se retrouvèrent face à un escalier de pierre. De la musique résonnait dans les couloirs sombres du palais et de nombreux rires faisaient échos. Jabba était réputé pour ses fêtes et la débauche qu'elles suscitaient était légendaire.

Un twi'lek à la peau pâle courut vers les visiteurs du palais, l'air soucieux. Il se présenta dans une langue qu'Obi-Wan ne comprenait pas, mais qu'Anakin semblait parfaitement maitriser.

- Tu vas nous conduire à ton maître, répondit Anakin avec autorité. Tout de suite.

Le serviteur du seigneur du crime ne se fit pas prier deux fois. La réputation des Jedi les précédait. De plus, Jabba serait probablement amusé par leur visite surprise. Le twi'lek conduisit ses hôtes devant Jabba. Il était affalé sur une grande plate-forme de pierre, entourée de multiples femmes peu vêtues – des esclaves, probablement. Aucune femme ne ferait le choix de vivre ici. L'une d'entre elle intrigua particulièrement Anakin. Elle semblait désespérément triste. Ses grands yeux bruns brillaient, comme si elle était perpétuellement sur le point de pleurer. De longs cheveux bruns et lisses tombaient librement le long de ses épaules. Et elle était si jeune ! Une quinzaine d'années, au mieux.

- Mon nom est Obi-Wan Kenobi, et voici Anakin Skywalker. Nous sommes des Jedi, au service de la République Galactique. Nous avons été envoyés ici pour enquêter. Notre conseil a ressenti une grande perturbation émanant de cette planète. Il semblerait que le côté obscur s'y manifeste. Nous demandons votre permission d'enquêter. Je puis vous assurer que notre présence ne vous dérangera pas.

Jabba éclata d'un rire sonore. Une perturbation ! Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Pour lui, les problèmes se mesuraient en argent et en cargaisons. Son trafic était florissant pendant la guerre. Peu importe les perturbations que les Jedi pouvaient ressentir.

Un droïde protocolaire à l'aspect délabré s'avança d'un pas et traduisit les propos du seigneur du crime.

- Le grand Jabba le Huth n'a rien remarqué d'anormal. Il ajoute que les affaires sont fructueuses pour lui. Il ne souhaite pas voir la République et les Jedi se mêler de son commerce.

- Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'interférer. Les affaires de Jabba ne nous intéressent pas. Le motif de notre visite concerne une manifestation inhabituelle de la Force, émanant de cette planète, répondit Obi-Wan avec son ton calme légendaire.

Jabba semblait amusé par la situation. Les affaires de la République ne pouvaient pas l'intéresser moins. Il craignait cependant de voir les Jedi se mêler de ses affaires dans une période de guerre aussi fructueuse. La contrebande était monnaie courante et une intervention externe risquait de lui faire perdre beaucoup de clients. Il ne pouvait se risquer à les laisser fouiller librement.

- Le grand Jabba ne souhaite pas de votre enquête. Cette planète n'est pas sous le contrôle de la République, il vous conseil donc de rentrer chez vous. Il donnera également un gala ce soir et vous propose d'accepter son hospitalité avant de prendre la route.

- Répondez à Jabba que nous serions honoré d'assister aux réjouissances de ce soir, déclara humblement Obi-Wan.

Les deux Jedi furent envoyés dans une grande salle ouverte, surplombant une arène. Le « gala » dont avait fait mention Jabba était en fait une série de combats qui permettait à sa cour de se divertir et de faire des paris. Anakin et Obi-Wan avaient reçu la consigne d'attendre et de se « reposer » en attendant l'arrivée de Jabba et de ses autres invités.

- Crois-tu que cela cache autre chose ? demanda Obi-Wan à son ancien apprenti.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Anakin. Jabba n'a jamais apprécié la présence de la République sur cette planète. Il craint trop pour son commerce. Je ressens quelque chose d'autre cependant…

- Oui, je l'ai senti moi aussi. Nous sommes très proches de ce que nous recherchons. Il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel ici.

- Mais quoi ? Je ressens rarement ce genre de manifestation. Quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – d'obscur est proche, répondit Anakin, songeur.

Peu de temps s'écoula avant que Jabba ne vienne s'installer sur l'immense dalle de pierre qui dominait le centre de la pièce. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de festoyer avec sa cour, le seigneur du crime ne se faisait jamais prier deux fois.

Les combats organisés ce soir ne plaisaient pas du tout à Anakin. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question et savait tout à fait que les personnes envoyées dans l'arène ce soir ne le feraient pas de leur plein gré. Des esclaves, sans nul doute, qui trouverait la mort sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse les aider. Parfois, il ne comprenait pas trop ce que les Jedi attendaient de lui. Etaient-ils censés rester sans rien faire devant de telles atrocités ? Assurément, ils ne pouvaient pas sauver toute la galaxie. Mais lorsque des crimes étaient commis en face d'eux, il ne lui semblait pas correct de rester assis sans rien faire. Anakin n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme à tenir en place. Peu importait la situation finalement, l'action lui avait toujours semblé la meilleure voie.

La voix de Jabba s'éleva pour annoncer le début des jeux. Un jawa entra dans l'arène, le pas hésitant. Ces créatures originaires de Tatooïne étaient des marchands de camelote. Ils n'avaient pas leur place dans une arène et n'avaient jamais été réputées pour leur force physique. Face au petit être, un rancor féroce et affamé entra dans l'arène. Anakin détourna les yeux. Il n'avait rien d'une âme sensible mais l'inégalité du combat le dégoutait au plus haut point. Un cri d'agonie rententit, provoquant l'hilarité du seigneur du crime.

- A ce rythme, espérons que la soirée ne s'éternise pas, murmura Obi-Wan à son acolyte.

Anakin n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. La voix de Jabba s'éleva à nouveau pour annoncer le combat suivant. Cette fois-ci cependant, il se tourna vers l'une des femmes qui l'accompagnaient. Il s'agissait de la jeune fille qu'Anakin avait remarquée plus tôt dans la journée. Ses yeux ne semblaient cependant plus tristes et désespérés. Avait-il mal interprété ses sentiments ? A présent, son regard semblait empli d'une profonde noirceur. Elle refusa de se lever et l'un des gardes gamorréens de Jabba la traina jusqu'à l'arène, d'où il la poussa pour qu'elle y tombe. Elle était vêtue d'une simple jupe d'esclave courte et d'une bande de cuir pour lui masquer la poitrine. Un tel attirail n'était définitivement pas la tenue nécessaire pour faire face à un rancor affamé.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Anakin en se tournant vers son ancien maitre. Elle n'est pas… normale.

- Je l'ai senti moi aussi, répondit Obi-Wan en touchant sa barbe, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux.

Le rancor s'avança vers la jeune servante de Jabba, les bras prêts à la saisir. Mais il n'en fit rien. La bête semblait tout à coup horrifiée et se secouait, comme si elle essayait de se libérer d'une emprise. Soudain, son cou se tordit d'un mouvement sec et son corps s'étala sur le sol, inanimé. Obi-Wan et Anakin se levèrent pour mieux voir la scène, incrédules.

- Au moins nous savons maintenant d'où provient la perturbation, déclara Obi-Wan avec stupéfaction. Seul la Force peut expliquer un tel spectacle. Il nous faut interroger cette servante.

La jeune fille fut emmenée par une garnison de gardes. Elle ne semblait pas surprise et les suivit comme si elle connaissait déjà le chemin.

- Je m'en charge, répondit Anakin en se dirigeant discrètement vers les escaliers. Restez ici et distrayez l'assemblée.

- Je dois distraire l'assemblée ? s'exclama Obi-Wan, amusé.

- Je ne suis pas réputé pour ma patience ou pour mes talents d'orateur, répondit l'ancien apprenti en quittant la pièce.

Les couloirs du palais de Jabba étaient sombres et loin d'être accueillants. De nombreux gardes surveillaient les passages qui menaient au sous-sol, mais Anakin avait un avantage sur eux. Il sentait leur présence et se déplaçait furtivement, en évitant d'emprunter les couloirs dans lesquels se trouvaient un gammoréen. La présence dans la Force qui se dégageait de la jeune fille était manifeste et puissante. Ils l'avaient senti depuis l'autre côté de la galaxie, la repérer dans ce dédale sableux n'était donc qu'une formalité. Rapidement, il se retrouva face à une pièce, gardée par deux toydariens.

- Je dois voir la prisonnière, déclara-t-il en passant sa main devant lui pour suggérer sa requête grâce à la Force.

- Jabba nous a prévu que des Jedi viendraient ! répondit l'un d'eux d'une voix rauque. Ton truc avec la main, ça ne marche pas sur nous ! C'est pour ça que Jabba nous a placé ici. La petite dans la cage, là, elle fait des trucs bizarres. Tu ne veux pas t'en approcher, crois-moi.

- Elle peut être dangereuse, j'en suis certain. C'est pour ça que nous devons l'emmener avec nous !

- Jabba y tient beaucoup. Elle lui ramène un paquet de pognon ! Personne ne parierait sur la petite face à un rancor.

Anakin perdait patience. D'abord parce que l'esclavage le scandalisait plus que tout dans la galaxie. Ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas rentré sur Coruscant depuis près d'un mois, et que la fin de cette mission signifierait probablement pour lui un retour à la maison. Et la maison impliquait du temps avec sa femme, qui lui manquait terriblement.

- Tu as 10 secondes pour ouvrir la porte, déclara Anakin avec d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos. La fille vient avec moi.

Les toydariens éclatèrent d'un rire sonore. Il ne prenait visiblement pas la menace au sérieux. Pendant ce temps, Anakin faisait le décompte mentalement. Les deux gardes ne s'écartèrent pas. Erreur. Le Jedi fit voler l'un d'eux à l'autre extrémité du couloir avant d'allumer son sabre laser et de demander encore une fois :

- Ouvre la porte. Tout de suite.

Les petites ailes du garde toydariens s'agitèrent à une vitesse remarquable, tandis qu'il se tourna pour insérer la clé magnétique qu'il gardait sur lui dans la porte. Anakin entra et observa la captive. Elle était accrochée au mur, retenue par deux liens magnétiques qui lui tenaient les bras et les jambes ensembles. Il remarqua une petite console à côté de la porte, qu'il se hâta de déconnecter.

- Mon nom est Anakin Skywalker, je suis venu pour t'aider !

La jeune fille se frotta les poignets avant de relever le visage. Ses yeux étaient maintenant de couleur jaune pâle. Elle semblait très en colère. Elle sortit en courant de sa cellule et s'arrêta devant le toydarien apeuré.

- Donne-le moi, commanda-t-elle d'une voix à glacer le sang.

- Je, je ne…

- Tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle en tendant la main.

Le garde sortit de sa sacoche un petit objet métallique. La jeune fille l'attrapa avec férocité et l'enclencha. Une lame blanche apparut. Anakin remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une couleur très peu commune, qu'il n'avait que rarement observé. Etait-elle un Jedi ? Un Sith ? Comment avait-elle obtenu cette arme ? Il ne savait que penser de cette situation.

Tout à coup, le toydarien suffoqua. La jeune fille le fixait du regard, les yeux sombres et mauvais. Les ailes du garde ralentirent jusqu'au point où elles n'auraient plus du lui permettre de voler. C'est la servante de Jabba qui le maintenait en l'air, l'étranglant grâce à la Force. D'un coup de sabre, elle trancha la gorge de sa victime, le laissant retomber sur le sol en baissant le bras. Anakin l'observa, incrédule. Il aurait du l'en empêcher, il aurait du intervenir. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Cette jeune fille l'intriguait. Aucun Jedi de son âge ne possédait ce type de pouvoir. Et ses yeux jaunes ! Quelque chose de maléfique se dégageait d'elle, mais il ne put se résoudre à l'empêcher de tuer son assaillant. Il avait ressentit un jour, il y a plusieurs années, ce désir ardent de se venger, de tuer.

- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, maintenant ! déclara-t-il en déclenchant la commande vocale de son commlink. Obi-Wan ? J'ai la fille, mais nous allons avoir des problèmes !

- Le contraire m'aurait honnêtement étonné ! répondit-il avec ironie. Un toydarien affolé est venu dire à Jabba que tu avais volé l'une de ses esclaves favorites. Je me dirige vers le vaisseau, attends-toi à de la compagnie sur le chemin. Mais fais vite, ils ne vont pas tarder à investir le hangar et à nous empêcher de décoller.

- Anakin et la jeune fille coururent à travers les couloirs étroits et sombres du palais jusqu'à l'entrée du hangar principal, dans lequel le vaisseau Jedi les attendait.

- Tu deviens lent avec l'âge ! s'exclama Obi-Wan qui les attendait, accoudé aux bras métalliques qui retenaient la passerelle d'entrée du vaisseau. Tu m'avais habitué à des sauvetages bien plus rapide, ajouta-t-il en pressant la commande de fermeture du sas.

- Alors pour commencer je ne suis pas vieux, répondit-il en se mettant au commande du vaisseau. Ensuite, ma lenteur s'explique peut-être par le fait que j'apprends chaque jour un peu plus de vous, mon cher maitre.

La jeune fille s'installa sans dire un mot sur l'un des sièges disposés derrière le poste de pilotage. Elle semblait complètement sous le choc, comme hypnotisée. Dans le feu de l'action, Anakin remarqua tout de même que ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux et avaient retrouvé leur couleur brune.

- On nous tire dessus ! s'exclama Obi-Wan, faussement choqué.

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? demanda Anakin en soupirant. Calculez les coordonnés hyper-espace. Nous allons nous éloigner juste assez de cette planète pour éviter que les sbires de Jabba tente de nous suivre.

- Coordonné 27-35-02, répondit Obi-Wan. C'est assez éloigné, mais je veux un point qui nous permette une liaison claire avec le conseil des Jedi. De plus, cela nous laissera amplement assez de temps pour te poser quelques questions, ajouta-t-il en se tournant pour faire face à leur nouveau passager.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les étoiles défilaient dans un tout uniforme. Le cockpit semblait coupé du monde, hors du temps. L'hyperespace donnait souvent cette impression d'être à la fois partout et nul part à la fois. Obi-Wan et Anakin avaient retournés les deux sièges de pilotage sur lesquels ils étaient assis pour faire face à la jeune fille qu'ils venaient de sauver.

- Je suis le maitre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi et voici mon ancien apprenti, Anakin. Le conseil nous a envoyé car une présence inhabituelle nous est récemment apparue. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de toi. Peux-tu nous dire qui tu es et d'où tu viens ?

- Je m'appelle Zemfira. Et je sais qui vous êtes. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

Obi-Wan et Anakin se regardèrent. Ils ne purent masquer leur surprise face à la déclaration de la jeune fille.

- En es-tu certaine ? Peut-être nous as-tu vu sur l'Holonet ? Nous...

- Non. Je n'ai pas eu accès à l'Holonet depuis maintenant près de quatre ans ! répondit-elle, exaspérée de ne pas être prise au sérieux. Je suis Zemfira, apprentie padawan du maitre Jedi Evans Coon. Je me souviens vous avoir vu, au Temple. Le conseil nous a envoyé en mission sur Carrat Prime pour régler une querelle entre commerçants. La mission s'est avérée... plus compliquée que prévu. Mon maitre a été tué et j'ai été capturée par le chasseur de prime Aurra Sing. Elle m'a marquée, comme elle marque toutes ses prises, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix profondément mélancolique.

Zemfira se leva et se retourna pour montrer aux Jedi les marques infligées par le chasseur de prime. Son dos, qui n'était couvert que d'une bande de cuir, laissait clairement entrevoir des profondes marques de brulures, infligées avec un blaster de marquage. Le tout formait un étrange symbole : trois cercles enchâssés.

- Elle m'a fait participer à ces combats dont Jabba est très friand. Il lui a proposé une grande somme d'argent pour pouvoir me garder... depuis quatre ans, il me fait participer à ses jeux.

- Tu n'as jamais tenté de contacter quelqu'un ou de t'enfuir ? demanda Anakin, étonné.

- Comment ? répondit la jeune fille. On m'a volé mon sabre laser ! J'étais sous surveillance de toydariens qui sont insensibles aux pouvoirs Jedi. Et puis la cour de Jabba n'a rien d'amicale. J'ai tenté de m'enfuir, mais n'y suis jamais parvenu. Je n'avais que douze ans lorsqu'il m'a enfermée!

Obi-Wan retourna son siège face au poste de commande. Le vaisseau signalait que le point d'arrivée était proche. Anakin resta assis face à Zemfira. Il était étonné mais aussi particulièrement curieux. Le pouvoir de cette jeune fille semblait dépasser celui de certains chevaliers Jedi adultes et elle n'avait même pas encore achevé son entrainement.

- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Obi-Wan en stabilisant le vaisseau qui sortait d'hyperespace. Anakin, mets-nous en contact avec le conseil. Nous devons leur faire notre rapport.

L'ancien apprenti sortit de la salle des commandes et se plaça face à une table ronde à projection holographique. Il pianota rapidement un code sur le panneau de commandement et le maitre Jedi Yoda apparut, au centre du système de projection.

- Jeune Skywalker. Heureux de te voir, je suis, déclara le grand maitre Jedi en souriant.

- Maitre Yoda, salua-t-il poliment. Nous avons trouvé la source de votre inquiétude. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille. Une padawan de notre ordre, semble-t-il. Elle déclare être l'ancienne apprentie de maitre Evans Coon.

- Maitre Coon, mort il y a quatre ans, il est. Sa padawan, jamais retrouvée, ajouta-t-il pensif.

- Elle s'appelle Zemfira et a été capturée par un chasseur de prime et revendue à Jabba le Huth pour participer à des combats. Elle semble profondément bouleversée et... troublée, ajouta-t-il avec inquiétude.

Rapidement, Obi-Wan et Zemfira rejoignirent Anakin dans la salle de projection. Les maitres se saluèrent et Yoda posa des questions à la jeune rescapée. Rien ne laissait présager qu'elle ne soit pas qui elle prétendait être et le maitre lui accorda rapidement sa confiance.

- La jeune Zemfira, avec vous vous garderez, déclara Yoda. Pour une autre mission nous avons besoin de vous. Sur la planète Baroonda, vous rendre vous devez. Des rumeurs sur une nouvelle base de ralliement séparatiste nous avons reçues.

Baroonda : planète tropicale de la bordure extérieure. Il était difficile de se rendre plus loin de la capitale de la République. Anakin ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait passé un mois à rêver de l'instant où on lui permettrait enfin de rentrer sur Coruscant. Sa femme lui manquait atrocement. Ils étaient habitués à des séparations fréquentes et parfois prolongées, mais l'habitude ne rendait pas la chose plus aisée. Malgré tous les longs mois qu'il passait loin d'elle, il avait toujours réussi à la sentir. Il s'agissait d'une connexion à travers la Force qui était née en même temps que leurs sentiments. La plupart des Jedi était entrainé à s'ouvrir à la Force de manière très personnelle. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aimer, de s'attacher. Anakin ne pouvait donc pas chercher de comparaison chez les autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était ouvert à Padmé d'une manière complète et absolue. Grâce à cette connexion, ils pouvaient se ressentir, même si c'était de manière parfois infime, d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux expérimentait un sentiment fort, de joie ou de peine, l'autre pouvait, dans une moindre mesure, le ressentir aussi.

Ces derniers temps, leur lien ne s'était pas amoindri, mais il avait changé. Il ressentait quelque chose chez Padmé qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui était nouveau. Comme si quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – s'était mis entre eux. Ce sentiment était étrange et rendait le jeune Jedi terriblement nerveux. Il ressentait un besoin violent et presque incontrôlable de comprendre ce qui se passait et de revoir son épouse.

Le visage d'Anakin s'assombrissait à mesure qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions. Zemfira l'observait et sentait que quelque chose le tracassait.

- De la violence, nous ne voulons pas ! Une solution diplomatique, nous espérons toujours. Cette mission, avec des sénateurs vous ferez, déclara Yoda, qui était toujours en discussion avec Obi-Wan.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention au reste de la discussion, Anakin fut soudain pris d'un intérêt marqué. Des sénateurs. Une sénatrice, peut-être ? Bien qu'il trouve cela dangereux, Anakin était toujours ravi de croiser sa femme à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Ils étaient peut-être en mission, mais au moins cela lui permettait de passer du temps avec elle. Le jeune homme tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Personne n'avait dit qu'elle ferait parti de cette délégation. Zemfira l'observait avec plus d'attention maintenant. Il était passé de la tristesse à la joie à la seule mention de la venue d'une délégation de sénateurs. Cela ne manqua pas d'éveiller chez elle une grande curiosité. Quelque chose chez lui semblait peu conventionnel et la fascinait.

۞

Baroonda, la planète tropicale, était recouverte d'étendues d'eau abritant des créatures aquatiques dangereuses et fascinantes et des jungles épaisses et périlleuses. Elle était également réputée à travers toute la galaxie pour les courses de pod-racers qui s'y tenaient régulièrement. Cela fit sourire Anakin. Il avait toujours été adeptes de la vitesse et du danger.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas cela qui occupait ses pensées. Une délégation de sénateurs devait bientôt les rejoindre. Il n'avait pas demandé qui en ferait partie. Sa répulsion pour tout ce qui touchait le sénat et la politique était légendaire. Quelle raison aurait-il eu de s'intéresser aux sénateurs qui allaient les rejoindre ? Et puis, Obi-Wan était déjà suffisamment suspect ainsi. Il était inutile d'ajouter un nouvel élément à ce qui était devenu bien trop évident : il aimait Padmé de tout son cœur et aurait quitté l'ordre Jedi sur le champ, si elle le demandait.

Anakin était assis sur des rochers, face à l'océan baroondais qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Zemfira était installée plus loin, seule. Elle semblait complètement perdue. Son inquiétude était palpable. Anakin décida d'aller à sa rencontre et de faire connaissance avec elle. Il ressentait toujours une grande curiosité et cela aurait le mérite de le distraire en attendant leur mission.

- Ton sabre laser est d'une couleur inhabituelle, déclara-t-il sur un ton amical. Il avait décidé que la meilleure manière de briser la glace était de commencer sur des sujets anodins. Les lames blanches sont très rares.

- C'est parce que les cristaux blancs sont peu communs, répondit-elle. On ne les trouve pas sur Ossus, là où la plupart des padawans fabriquent leur premier sabre. Ce cristal vient de Dantooine. Mon maitre m'avait emmené là-bas peu de temps avant sa mort, ajouta-t-elle, pensive.

- Tu me sembles plutôt habile dans les arts Jedi. Comment t'es-tu entrainée, et privée de ton sabre pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je n'étais pas perpétuellement attachée au mur, vous savez ! répondit-elle en souriant. Jabba voulait que j'utilise mon sabre, parfois. Il disait que c'était... amusant, ajouta-t-elle avec dégoût. Je me suis entrainée toute seule.

Un bref silence s'installa entre eux. Anakin était profondément touché par ce qui était arrivé à Zemfira. Il ressentait de la compassion. Après tout, lui aussi avait été sauvé par des Jedi d'une vie d'esclavage sur la planète Tatooïne.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Les Jedi vont s'occuper de toi. On ne laisse jamais tomber l'un des nôtres. Je suis sur qu'on t'assignera un nouveau maitre et que tout se passera bien pour toi, ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer.

Zemfira ne put lui adresser qu'un maigre sourire. Elle espérait que c'est ainsi que les choses se dérouleraient. Malgré tout, elle savait que quelque chose en elle avait changé. Elle n'était pas la petite fille qui avait commencé son entrainement au Temple Jedi il y a quatre ans. Une facette sombre et dangereuse de sa personnalité s'était réveillée pendant son séjour sur la planète désertique, où elle avait lutté pour sa survie.

- Il y a quelque chose en moi qui n'est pas bon. Quelque chose d'anormal, déclara-t-elle, terrorisée d'avouer cela à voix haute.

Anakin ne répondit pas mais la regarda avec insistance. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui le dire, il l'avait senti. Le côté Obscur était présent en elle. Les Jedi l'avait senti depuis l'autre bout de la galaxie. Elle ne cherchait cependant pas à s'en cacher.

- Il m'arrive de ne pas comprendre, ajouta-t-elle en dirigeant son regard vers l'océan. Elle avait de la peine à supporter ce regard interrogateur qu'il lui portait. J'ai fait des choses terribles. Vous m'avez vu et j'apprécie par ailleurs que vous n'en parliez pas. A personne.

- Je ne dirai rien, répondit-il pensif.

Qui était-il pour la juger, alors que lui aussi avait été porté par ce sentiment destructeur de vengeance, après la mort de sa mère ?

- Je comprends ta peine. Je comprends ton désir de te venger. Je l'ai ressenti moi aussi. Il m'arrive de toujours le ressentir. Mais agir ainsi ne t'aidera pas à retrouver la paix, ajouta-t-il, autant pour la convaincre elle que lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous aide à retrouver la paix ?

_Padmé_, pensa-t-il sans pour autant le dire à voix haute. Mentionner la femme qu'il n'était pas censée avoir n'était surement pas une manœuvre intelligente. Le jeune Jedi s'interrogea un instant. Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de trouver la paix ? Bien peu de choses le rendaient heureux. Mais une activité en particulier lui permettait d'ouvrir son esprit à la Force et de se vider de tout ce qui le tracassait. Et ce n'était définitivement pas la méditation.

- Les combats au sabre, répondit-il en souriant. C'est peut-être idiot, mais se focaliser complètement là-dessus m'aide à me reconnecter et à faire le point.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait savoir si cela fonctionnait puisque son maitre avait été tué peu de temps après la construction de son sabre laser. Elle n'avait pratiqué cet art que pour défendre sa vie, jamais dans le but de se perfectionner.

- Allez, lève-toi ! commanda Anakin, le sourire aux lèvres. On va se changer les idées.

- Vous voulez dire... maintenant ? Au sabre ? demanda la jeune fille, étonnée et quelque peu effrayée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un entrainement je ne te ferai pas de mal ! répondit-il en déclenchant l'interrupteur qui commandait la lame de son sabre.

Zemfira en fit de même et se mit en garde devant lui. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment. Les mouvements de la jeune fille étaient lents mais étonnamment adroits. Elle était spéciale, Anakin en était certain. Jamais encore il n'avait vu autant de talent chez un apprenti Jedi aussi jeune. A part peut-être chez lui-même, pensa-t-il en souriant. Au loin, un croiseur de la République s'apprêtait à atterrir près du croiseur Jedi. Les sénateurs étaient arrivés. Anakin le remarqua et son cœur s'emballa. _Elle_ était peut-être présente et il allait bientôt le savoir.

Obi-Wan attendait devant le sas d'ouverture du croiseur républicain. Les mains croisées dans le dos et l'esprit clair, il était heureux de la nature de cette nouvelle mission. Il s'agissait réellement d'un essaie pour rétablir la paix et non pas de la défense d'une base au fin fond de la Bordure Extérieure.

Avant de venir accueillir les sénateurs, il avait passé un moment à observer Zemfira et Anakin. Ils avaient discutés, près de l'eau et s'entrainaient maintenant au sabre laser. Cette scène plaisait à Obi-Wan et le rendait fier de son ancien apprenti. Il avait senti, en peu de temps, que l'esprit de la jeune padawan s'était éclairci. Sa discussion avec Anakin semblait l'avoir adoucie. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il ressentait la même chose émanant d'Anakin. Ces deux là semblaient s'influencer d'une manière positive. Le maitre Jedi décida de surveiller leur relation avec intérêt. Après tout, la padawan allait avoir besoin d'un nouveau maitre. Et s'ils semblaient s'influencer si positivement... Pourquoi pas ?

Le bruit de la rampe du croiseur républicain sortit Obi-Wan de ses pensées. Sans surprise, il vit les sénateurs Mon Mothma, Bail Organa et Padmé Amidala en sortirent. Le maitre Jedi n'avait jamais été un admirateur de l'effort fournit au sénat pour mettre un terme à la guerre, mais ces trois sénateurs faisaient exception. Il les tenait dans son estime et leur accordait le plus grand respect. Si le chancelier affichait une telle ferveur et se montrait aussi fidèle à la République, nul doute que la guerre aurait été finie depuis longtemps.

- Sénateurs, salua Obi-Wan en s'inclinant devant eux.

- Maitre Kenobi ! répondit le sénateur Organa avec le sourire. Nous sommes honorés de faire équipe avec vous pour cette mission. Des espions de la République ont signalé la présence de dirigeants séparatistes sur cette planète voilà maintenant trois jours. Nous avons toujours l'espoir de les retrouver et d'engager la discussion. Nous aurons besoin de vos talents pour nous aider à les localiser.

- Soyez assurés que les Jedi sont entièrement à votre service. Nous soutenons votre cause et ferons n'importe quoi pour mettre un terme à cette guerre.

- Le roi et la reine de Baroonda ont organisé une réunion à laquelle nous sommes tous conviés ce soir. Nous souhaiterions que vous veilliez au bon déroulement de cet entretien. Ils ont peut-être des choses à nous apprendre sur l'emplacement de la délégation séparatiste. De plus, nous souhaitons éviter tout incident diplomatique. Notre présence risque de déclencher la peur des dirigeants du camp adversaire. Nous souhaitons éviter cela à tout prix, déclara Mon Mothma.

- Cela va de soi, répondit Obi-Wan avec respect. Nous serons postés à l'entrée des bâtiments baroondais et je posterai un Jedi avec vous à l'intérieur pour assurer votre sécurité.

۞

Le petit groupe marchait en s'éloignant du croiseur. Padmé les suivait silencieusement. Ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas s'exprimer, en particulier face au maitre Kenobi qui était l'un de ses plus anciens amis et une personne en qui elle avait une complète confiance. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle était incapable de parler. Elle venait de passer 15 heures en hyperespace et son anxiété ne pourrait diminuer que lorsqu'elle reverrait enfin Anakin et qu'elle verrait de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien. Elle suivait ses exploits sur l'Holonet de manière récurrente mais cela n'avait jamais été suffisant pour calmer son inquiétude. Le conseil des Jedi avait déclaré, durant le briefing de la mission, que lui et Obi-Wan seraient chargés de leur protection. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Assurément, il devait savoir qu'elle ferait partie de la délégation. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu l'accueillir ?

- C'est Zemfira. Anakin et moi avons participé à une mission de sauvetage sur Tatooïne et l'avons recueillie. Elle est apprenti padawan, mais son maitre a été tué. Elle est temporairement placée sous notre supervision. Elle se chargera de vous durant la réunion de ce soir. Soyez assuré qu'elle est très capable. Anakin s'occupe d'elle depuis ce matin. Je le soupçonne cependant de le faire plus pour son goût non dissimulé des combats au sabre laser, et non pas par pur dévotion ou amour de l'enseignement, ajouta Obi-Wan avec scepticisme.

- C'était un acte purement désintéressé ! se défendit Anakin qui venait d'accourir pour rejoindre le groupe, suivit de près par la padawan. N'est-ce pas Zéfi ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

- Wesh maitre Kenobi, répondit-elle en souriant. Il m'apprend à faire le vide en moi, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au Jedi.

- En lui donnant des coups de sabre laser ? C'est une technique particulière pour faire la paix avec soi-même, tu crois pas ? demanda Obi-Wan en croisant les bras, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'Anakin faisait quelque chose pour l'agacer.

La remarque de son ancien maitre aurait tout aussi bien pu être adressée à un Jawa sourd, aveugle et endormi. Anakin n'aurait pas pu moins s'en soucier. Padmé. Elle était là. Il savait qu'elle allait venir – ou du moins l'espérait-il de tout son être. Maintenant qu'elle était là, face à lui, il se sentait à nouveau entier. Il était néanmoins frustré lorsque leurs retrouvailles se faisaient en public et que le droit de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser lui était renié. Il voulait tant la sentir, la toucher. Mais cela allait devoir attendre.

Pendant que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers le bâtiment de la famille royale de Baroonda, il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Dire qu'elle lui avait manqué aurait été sous-estimer la puissance de ses sentiments. Cependant, la situation semblait anormale. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient réunis après de longue semaine sans pouvoir manifester leur affection. Le lien qu'ils partageaient à travers la Force lui permettait toujours de sentir sa présence et de savoir dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait. Aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse, soulagée mais anxieuse. Toujours anxieuse, même après avoir constaté qu'il allait bien et n'était pas blessé. Il se dégageait d'elle un sentiment de culpabilité Qu'avait-elle fait pour se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit ? Le jeune Jedi ne comprenait pas cette situation et s'en inquiétait. L'élément nouveau qu'il avait ressenti, même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, était-il lié à cette culpabilité qui émanait d'elle ? Quoi qu'il puisse être, Anakin était inquiet. Etait-il possible que les sentiments de sa femme aient changés ? Il ne pouvait attendre de se retrouver seul avec elle pour lui poser la question.

۞

- Je serai à l'extérieure avec Obi-Wan, déclara Anakin à une padawan soucieuse. Rien ne va arriver de mal à personne, ajouta-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Ta présence avec les sénateurs n'est qu'une formalité.

- Pourquoi moi ? Vous pouvez les accompagner, vous les connaissez mieux que moi !

- Oui, mais je déteste également la politique, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu vois l'orage et les trombes d'eau dehors ? Je suis bien mieux là-bas que dans une salle remplie de politiciens, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Tu t'en sortiras très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Anakin recouvra son visage de la capuche de sa cape. Zemfira avait encore rarement vu un orage d'une telle intensité. Pour préférer cela à des discussions de sénateurs, il fallait vraiment détester la politique. La jeune padawan se dirigea vers la salle centrale du bâtiment royal. Tous les participants n'étaient pas encore en place, mais elle en reconnut un.

- Bonjour ! s'annonça une voix douce. Je suis la sénatrice Amidala de Naboo. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais la petite protégée d'Obi-Wan et d'Anakin, déclara-t-elle ne souriant.

- Ho, je... je ne sais pas, répondit Zemfira, gênée. Je ne suis avec eux que depuis deux jours, vous savez. Ils me ramèneront sur Coruscant et le conseil décidera de mon sort.

- Fais-leur confiance, répondit Padmé en s'asseyant à la grande table ronde au centre de la salle. Ils ne te laisseront pas tomber.

Zemfira adressa un sourire à la sénatrice et se tint à ses côtés en attendant le début de la séance. La salle de conférence royale était un grand dôme dont le centre était occupé par une table ronde. Les habitations de la planète Baroonda étaient simples mais élégantes. Etre de retour dans un monde civilisé procurait à Zemfira un grand sentiment de satisfaction.

Les discussions concernaient le lieu de cachette d'un groupement de dirigeants de l'alliance séparatiste et la neutralité de la planète dans le conflit. Rien qui ne passionne vraiment la jeune padawan. Elle avait été absente durant toute la Guerre des Clones et le peu d'informations qu'elle avait lui venaient de brigands et de chasseurs de primes de la cour de Jabba. A ce moment, Zemfira se promit qu'elle allait s'instruire d'avantage. Elle avait manqué trop d'événements qui avaient profondément changé la galaxie.

Soudain, elle ressentit un profond malaise. Un sentiment d'étouffement et une soudaine envie de quitter les lieux en vitesse. Ceci n'émanait pas d'elle cependant. Elle baissa les yeux et constata que la sénatrice de Naboo était devenue blanche comme la mort.

- Vous allez bien, sénatrice ? demanda la jeune Jedi, inquiète.

La sénatrice Amidala ne lui répondit pas. Son expression était parlante et semblait indiquer que non, elle n'allait pas bien.

- Venez avec moi, demanda Zemfira en lui tendant une main réconfortante.

Elle escorta la sénatrice jusqu'à l'extérieure du dôme centrale du palais. Là, la jeune femme inspira pleinement, trahissant encore plus son mauvais état de santé.

- Je devrais vous amener à l'unité médicale du palais, je suis certaine qu'ils...

- Non, coupa sèchement la sénatrice en s'appuyant contre le mur pour retrouver son calme. Tout va bien, j'ai seulement besoin de sommeil. Tu veux bien m'escorter jusqu'à ma chambre, s'il te plaît ?

- Vous en êtes certaine ? insista Zemfira, mal à l'aise de remettre en question la sénatrice. Je ne crois pas que cela soit très sage.

- Je sais déjà ce que j'ai, répondit la sénatrice de Naboo, les yeux perdus dans l'étendue de jungle arrosée par la pluie qui se trouvait au-delà des larges fenêtres du palais. Maintenant, accompagne-moi à ma chambre, s'il te plait.

- Très bien, sénatrice.

Les deux jeunes femmes parcoururent rapidement la distance qui séparait la partie officielle du palais, qui servait à recevoir les conférences, de celle dans laquelle se trouvaient les chambres. Celle de la sénatrice Amidala était magnifique. Il s'agissait d'un grand espace ouvert, au sommet de grands arbres et qui surplombait toute la jungle de Baroonda. La pluie teintait sur le toit de pierres et de duracier qui protégeait ses quartiers.

- Je vais vous laisser, déclara Zemfira. Vous êtes certaine que vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre ?

La jeune padawan n'obtint pas de réponse à cette question. La sénatrice de Naboo courut jusqu'à la salle de rafraichissement et n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte avant de vomir. Zemfira accourut vers elle et constata que son état avait empiré.

- Ça suffit j'appelle un droïde médecin ! déclara-t-elle en sortant son commlink de sa poche utilitaire.

- Non ! s'exclama Padmé en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Ne fais pas ça.

Padmé se releva en s'adossant au mur pour ne pas perdre son équilibre. Elle savait très bien à quoi était du son état. Elle savait également qu'aucun droïde médecin ne devait le savoir. Elle tenait à tout prix à protéger son secret. La présence de Zemfira était cependant très inattendue. Elle ne la laisserait pas tranquille dans cette situation si elle n'était pas certaine que la sénatrice était hors de danger.

- Ecoute, Zemfira, commença Padmé, le cœur serré. Je suis enceinte. C'est très récent et cela me rend encore malade. Je n'en ai parlé à personne et je ne tiens pas à ce que les gens de cette planète le sachent. C'est un sujet très personnel et je tiens à ce que les choses restent ainsi. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Je n'ai rien que neuf mois d'attente ne pourront guérir.

- Ho... je vois. Je suis désolée si j'ai pu paraître insistante, répondit Zemfira, très gênée d'avoir ainsi violé l'intimité d'une sénatrice de la République.

- Tu n'as fait que ton devoir. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je compte cependant sur ta discrétion. Personne ne doit savoir. Pas même les Jedi, tu comprends cela ? demanda-t-elle, maintenant très sérieuse.

Zemfira hocha la tête avec ferveur. La sénatrice pouvait compter sur sa discrétion. Elle avait néanmoins réussi à éveiller sa curiosité. Etait-il normal pour un sénateur de vouloir cacher sa grossesse ? Assurément, une histoire que la sénatrice ne voulait pas ébruiter se cachait derrière cette révélation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La nuit était tombée et l'orage s'était calmé. Padmé était accoudée au balcon de sa chambre. Anakin serait là d'un moment à l'autre ! Il la rejoignait toujours le soir, lorsqu'il savait qu'ils pouvaient passer un moment ensemble.

Leur vie se résumait à cela : des instants volés, cachés dans tous les recoins que la galaxie pouvait leur offrir. Peu de gens auraient accepté une telle vie. Padmé et Anakin n'avait pas le choix. Cet amour était tel qu'il l'avait amenée à adorer chaque aspect de leur relation. S'il fallait se cacher dans des recoins sombres pour aimer son mari, alors elle aimerait la nuit.

Aujourd'hui cependant n'était pas un jour comme les autres. En la quittant, un mois plus tôt, il avait laissé plus qu'un sentiment de solitude derrière lui. Il lui avait donné, sans le savoir, son premier enfant. Elle l'avait découvert peu de temps après son départ. La joie qui s'était dégagé de cette révélation s'était couplée à un incontrôlable sentiment d'insécurité. Leur vie était déjà très compliquée. Avoir un enfant n'était pas sage, surtout pas en ce temps de guerre galactique. Et pourtant, rien entre Anakin et Padmé n'était sage. Aussi certainement qu'elle était inquiète, l'ancienne reine de Naboo savait avec certitude que cet enfant était nécessaire.

Les Jedi n'étaient pas autorisés à posséder quoi que ce soit. En dehors de leurs vêtements et de leur sabre laser, rien ne leur appartenait réellement. Et pourtant, c'était un homme qui ne possédait rien qui avait offert à Padmé le plus beau des cadeaux qu'elle ait reçu au cours de son existence.

Un bruit de pas pressés rententit du fond du couloir des escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Padmé. Elle se retourna en une seconde. _Anakin_.

La sénatrice n'eut pas besoin d'attendre une seconde de plus avant de courir en direction de l'entrée. Les bras de son mari l'enveloppèrent avec force. Il la porta et la fit tourner dans les airs avec lui. C'était toujours ainsi qu'il l'accueillait et elle adorait cela. Enfin, d'habitude, elle adorait cela. Aujourd'hui, ce tournoiement fit resurgir la nausée dont elle s'était finalement débarrassée. Quand il la déposa sur le sol et l'embrassa avec ferveur, elle ne put lui rendre son étreinte et fut obligée de s'éloigner avec maladresse pour reprendre son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Anakin, horriblement inquiet.

- Rien, rien, répondit Padmé en souriant, pour tenter de le rassurer. Je te jure que tout va bien, je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

Elle s'éloigna et retourna s'accouder au balcon. En fixant son regard sur l'horizon et en humant l'air frais, elle réussit à retrouver son calme. Anakin, lui, cependant, était à des parsecs de la sérénité.

- Ne crois pas que je suis aveugle – ou que je ne te sens pas, déclara-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur. Ça fait un moment que quelque chose semble... changé.

- Changé ? demanda-t-elle, complètement prise au dépourvu.

- Il y a quelque chose de différent dans notre connexion. Depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, j'ai ressenti que tu étais différente. Il y a un nouvel élément entre nous.

Alors il l'avait senti. Même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, il avait senti qu'elle était différente et qu'ensemble, ils avaient créé quelque chose de magnifique.

- Et ça ne me plait pas du tout, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Padmé ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée. Il avait senti que _quelque chose_ avait changé, mais il n'avait définitivement pas senti _quoi_. Son regard s'assombrissait. Il ne la fixait plus dans les yeux à présent et la jeune femme sentait un sentiment de profonde tristesse émaner de lui. Elle était cependant particulièrement surprise qu'il réagisse ainsi. Certes, il avait senti quelque chose, mais lui avait-elle donné une seule fois des raisons de douter d'elle ? Le fait qu'il s'assombrisse aussi profondément, uniquement à cause d'un sentiment la blessa profondément.

- T'ai-je donné des raisons de douter de moi, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

- Non, jamais ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Jamais tu ne t'éloignes ainsi lorsque nous nous retrouvons. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il, maintenant adouci et espérant comprendre la situation.

- De mal ? demanda Padmé, amusée. Non ! Non, tu n'as pas fait quelque chose de _mal_. Ensuite, tout dépend de ton point de vue, ajouta-t-elle, prenant un malin plaisir à le tourmenter.

- Je ne comprends rien. Absolument rien.

La jeune femme lui sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas fâché, mais simplement déboussolée. Elle huma son odeur, qui lui avait tellement manquée et ferma les yeux. Pendant un instant, l'inquiétude de ce mois passé loin de lui et de la perspective de leur avenir s'effaça.

- Anakin, commença-t-elle en relevant le visage pour le fixer dans les yeux. J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'apprendre. Tu as ressenti que quelque chose avait changé – et tu avais raison. Tout a changé.

- Et en quoi le fait que _tout ait changé_ soit merveilleux à tes yeux ?

- Je suis enceinte, répondit-elle simplement en souriant.

Inattendu. Plus qu'inattendu. Il avait pensé à un autre homme dans sa vie, à une diminution de ses sentiments pour d'obscurs raisons ou même à une de ces stupides discussions qu'ils avaient parfois au sujet de leur devoir et des Jedi. Mais _ça_. Enceinte, il n'y avait pas pensé.

- Tu es... enceinte ? répéta-t-il complètement perdu.

Padmé hocha de la tête et retourna se blottir contre lui. Elle avait été inquiète pendant ce mois loin de lui. Elle craignait pour sa place au sénat et pour celle de son mari au sein de l'ordre Jedi. Elle craignait pour son enfant à naitre et la vie que la guerre lui imposerait. Elle n'avait cependant pas pris le temps de réfléchir à la première question qui aurait du lui venir à l'esprit : avait-il seulement envi d'avoir des enfants ?

- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! ajouta-t-il en la serrant avec douceur dans ses bras.

Cette dernière déclaration l'aida à se détendre. Elle le connaissait bien et ne s'imaginait pas que cette nouvelle puisse lui déplaire. Confirmer cela était cependant rassurant.

- Mais comment ferons-nous? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

- Tu vas commencer par ne pas t'inquiéter, répondit-il tendrement. Nous trouverons une solution. Les choses ne devront pas changer tant que ça.

- Zemfira est au courant.

- Tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-il, plus surpris que fâché.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! se défendit-elle. Elle était là pendant la réunion et je ne me sentais pas bien. Elle m'a raccompagné à ma chambre et voulait appeler un droïde médecin. Je ne veux surtout pas que des dirigeants du sénat en sachent quoi que ce soit et elle ne m'aurait pas laissé tranquille à moins d'être certaine que j'allais bien. Lui dire la vérité à elle m'a semblé un moindre mal. Evidemment, elle ne sait pas que cela a le moindre rapport avec toi.

Anakin hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il connaissait Zemfira depuis peu de temps mais lui accordait sa confiance. Ou tout du moins, il lui l'accordait plus qu'il ne l'aurait accordé à un sénateur.

- Tu sais déjà si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? demanda-t-il pour rediriger la discussion vers un ton plus léger.

- Non, je ne le sais pas. Et je ne tiens pas à savoir, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

- Comment ça ? s'exclama-t-il surpris. Tu ne veux pas savoir si c'est un ou une mini Skywalker ? ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

- J'aimerais que ça reste une surprise, expliqua-t-elle. A ce propos, je t'interdis d'utiliser tes trucs de Jedi pour tenter de répondre à cette question.

- Et comment veux-tu que mes pouvoirs de Jedi aident en quoi que ce soit dans cette situation ?

- Tu m'as dit une fois qu'ils marchaient sur les esprits faibles. Qu'ils te permettaient de lire ou d'influencer les esprits. Je suppose qu'à un moment où un autre, tu vas être capable de l'utiliser sur notre enfant.

- Et tu traites notre enfant d'esprit faible ? s'indigna-t-il en souriant.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'un être à un stade aussi primaire de son existence doit être relativement faible, se justifia-t-elle.

- Mon enfant, même au stade le plus primaire de son existence, ne peut pas être faible, répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais non sans cacher sa fierté.

Padmé éclata de rire à la déclaration de son mari qui n'avait rien d'un être humble. Il lui avait tant manqué. En quelques minutes, il avait réussi à écarter toute l'inquiétude qui s'était emparée d'elle au cours du dernier mois. Il était heureux – profondément heureux. Plus encore qu'elle n'aurait osé l'espérer. Jamais encore auparavant elle n'avait imaginé qu'ils puissent former une famille. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle ne pouvait imaginer les choses autrement.

Anakin s'approcha d'elle et, pour la première fois depuis la grande révélation de sa femme, l'embrassa. Padmé sentit cependant une différence dans ce contact physique. Il était doux. Trop doux. Leurs retrouvailles pouvaient être passionnées, ardente ou tendre. Mais jamais à ce point là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- C'est juste que, tout à l'heure, tu t'es écartée quand je t'ai serrée trop fort.

La douceur de ses propos et la naïveté de son époux face à la situation touchèrent profondément Padmé. Il était l'un des généraux les plus craints de la Guerre des Clones, mais avec elle, il était aussi un futur père soucieux.

- Tu m'as donné le tournis en me portant ! répondit-elle, amusée. Je suis enceinte, ça me rend souvent malade, ajouta-t-elle pour clarifier.

A ce moment, le manque de connaissance sur ce sujet du jeune Jedi sembla l'embarrasser. Il ne s'agissait pas du genre de choses qu'il avait appris au Temple ou avec Obi-Wan.

- Tu n'es pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié ! reprit-elle avec humour. Si notre enfant a déjà hérité une chose de toi, c'est cela ! J'ai été malade presque chaque jour depuis notre dernière rencontre. Mais j'irai bientôt mieux, ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne durera pas neuf mois.

Bien qu'embarrassé, le jeune Jedi s'avança à nouveau vers sa femme pour l'embrasser. Cette situation lui rappelait étrangement leur nuit de mariage, sur Naboo. Ni lui ni elle n'avait encore été aussi intime de leur vie et ils s'étaient tous deux montrés hésitants, voire maladroits. Depuis, les choses avaient radicalement changées. Les Skywalker n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser interrompre par des détails techniques et leur passion n'avait encore jamais été freinée par la peur.

- Touche-moi ! ordonna Padmé, agacée. Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu ne vas pas me briser ! ajouta-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Anakin.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément et se laissa guider par son étreinte. Il avait seulement besoin d'être rassuré. Rapidement, elle retrouva le Anakin qu'elle connaissait : entreprenant et délicieusement possessif. La nuit promettait d'être belle.

۞

Zemfira et Anakin marchaient le long de la plage de sable fin qui bordait l'extrémité ouest de la ville. Ces promenades et discussions au sujet de la Force étaient devenues une coutume matinale pour eux.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient sur Baroonda et les séparatistes étaient introuvables. Le seigneur Sith les avait très certainement fait quitter les lieux avant l'arrivée de la délégation du sénat. Ce n'était qu'une affaire de jours avant que les sénateurs soient renvoyés sur Coruscant et que les Jedi soient assignés à une nouvelle mission.

- J'aimerais que nous parlions de quelque chose, déclara Zemfira, mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me confier, répondit Anakin. N'aie pas peur, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Zemfira détourna le regard du Jedi qui lui faisait face. Elle désirait lui parler mais le sujet à aborder était délicat. Néanmoins, au cours de la semaine qui avait passé, ils avaient appris à se connaître et elle commençait à lui accorder une solide confiance.

- Sur Tatooïne, lorsque vous êtes venu me chercher. Je n'étais pas moi-même, j'étais... autre chose. Pourtant, nous n'en avons jamais parlé.

- Je ne voulais pas t'obliger à le faire si tu ne te sentais pas prête, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et je vous en remercie. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais comprendre. J'ai beaucoup de questions, ajouta-t-elle, soucieuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait. Mes yeux... je sais qu'il est arrivé qu'ils changent de couleur. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Dans des états d'extrêmes colères, mes pouvoirs et ma connexion à la Force semblent... changer.

Anakin attendait cette conversation depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec Zemfira. Elle l'intriguait. Ses pouvoirs étaient spéciaux, elle était singulièrement différente de tous les padawans qui avaient croisé sa route jusque là. Avec le temps et leurs discussions, ce sujet s'était éclairci dans son esprit. Bien qu'ayant grandie seule et n'ayant reçu l'enseignement de personne, Zemfira avait visiblement développé des dispositions à l'utilisation du Côté Obscur de la Force.

- On en parle peu aux jeunes padawans, mais tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs voies d'apprendre et d'utiliser la Force, n'est-ce pas ?

- Le Côté Obscur, répondit-elle à voix basse, comme si elle avait peur d'avouer la vérité. C'est ce que je pensais, ajouta-t-elle pensive.

- Ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne, Zemfira ! Tu as été abandonnée très jeune et forcée de vivre dans des conditions très difficiles. A partir de maintenant, les choses vont s'améliorer pour toi. Je vais t'aider et je veux que tu saches que tu peux toujours venir me parler de ce qui te tracasse.

- Oui, mais... mon avenir au sein de l'Ordre est toujours incertain, répondit-elle tristement. J'ai entendu maitre Yoda et maitre Obi-Wan discuter, l'autre jour. La plupart des maitres ont déjà un padawan où sont trop occupés par la guerre pour songer à en prendre un.

- La _plupart_ le sont, répondit-il en insistant sur ses mots. C'est pourquoi Obi-Wan a suggéré que tu restes avec nous et que tu deviennes mon apprentie, ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement nerveux, attendant sa réaction avec une impatience non dissimulée

Zemfira recentra son regard sur celui d'Anakin. Elle le fixa, les yeux ébahis. Il était difficile de cacher sa surprise. Et sa joie ! Anakin Skywalker était l'un des Jedi les plus réputé de l'Ordre. Ses exploits avaient fait le tour de la galaxie. La jeune fille n'avait eu nul besoin de l'Holonet pour entendre parler de ses prouesses sur les champs de bataille au cours des quatre dernières années. Les contrebandiers et les chasseurs de prime mentionnaient régulièrement son nom dans la cour de Jabba – avec une crainte palpable qui plus est. Skywalker. Le nom en lui-même était devenu une légende.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- J'ai toujours refusé de prendre un apprenti, expliqua-t-il en croisant les bras autour de son torse. C'est une grande responsabilité et c'est un engagement qui nous liera pour plusieurs années. Cependant, je sens que nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses. Et puis, Obi-Wan n'est pas toujours le partenaire de mission le plus amusant qui soit. Ta présence égaillera peut-être le vieil homme, ajouta-t-il en riant. Enfin, évidemment, si tu l'acceptes.

- Je ne pourrais imaginer de raison de dire non ! répondit-elle en souriant.

- Parfait ! je pense que c'est une bonne décision, ajouta-t-il, maintenant plus sérieux. Les choses dont tu me parles, toutes ces questions que tu as sur ces pouvoirs que tu ne contrôles pas, ce sont des choses qui touchent tous les Jedi à un moment de leur vie. Ne pense surtout pas que cela signifie que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien, Zéfi : tu as plus de potentiel que la plupart des Jedi.

Le maitre et l'apprenti regardèrent le soleil se coucher. Une nouvelle alliance était née ce soir. Une union qui allait changer le sort de la galaxie


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le soleil de Coruscant se couchait. Pourtant, la ville ne semblait pas ralentir. Galactic City ne dormait jamais. Padmé était assise à table avec C3PO pour seule compagnie. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Anakin. Il était constamment envoyé de mission en mission dans les lignes de front de la Bordure Extérieure. Plus le temps passait, plus la guerre semblait s'intensifier. Jamais encore Anakin n'était restée loin de la capitale aussi longtemps sans se voir accorder un moment de répit.

La seule source d'information dont disposait Padmé était l'Holonet et elle en avait horreur. Les rumeurs étaient souvent fausses, déclarant que le « Héros sans Peur », surnom qu'elle détestait, avait été tué avant de revenir sur leur position le jour suivant pour raconter comment il avait réussit à s'écraser – et survivre – in extremis. Ces journalistes ne cherchaient qu'à vendre leurs histoires, le sort de la guerre leur était bien égal. Il n'empêche qu'ils restaient la seule source d'information dont elle disposait. C'est ainsi que, chaque soir, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, Padmé allumait le projecteur holographique de son appartement en espérant entendre les dernières aventures de son époux.

Ce soir-là cependant, rien d'assez intéressant pour les journalistes de l'Holonet ne semblait s'être produit. La sénatrice de Naboo était occupée à classer ses comptes rendus de la journée dans les fichiers de son Holopad lorsque son bébé se manifesta. Il lui donna un coup, qu'elle ressentit comme un tremblement dans son être tout entier. La jeune femme sourit et posa la main sur son ventre. Elle avait bien changé depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Anakin. Voilà maintenant cinq mois qu'elle était enceinte. Leur enfant avait beaucoup grandit, la forçant à masquer sa grossesse sous d'amples robes lorsqu'elle se rendait au sénat.

- _Et c'est ainsi que les Jedi les plus connus de la galaxie, le maitre Obi-Wan Kenobi, le chevalier Jedi Anakin Skywalker et son apprentie la padawan Zemfira ont réussi à mettre fin au conflit sévissant sur la planète Umbara, assiégée depuis plusieurs mois._

Cette déclaration retint immédiatement l'attention de Padmé. Elle se tourna vers le projecteur holographique, le sourire aux lèvres. L'image lui réchauffa le cœur. Il était là. Et il allait bien. Elle le voyait, de ses propres yeux. Et il souriait.

- _Loin de s'assagir, mon ancien apprenti semble devenir de plus en plus cinglé avec les années, déclara Obi-Wan à travers l'holoprojecteur. Moi qui espérais le voir grandir en sagesse avec la tâche de s'occuper d'une apprentie. Je me rends compte que la folie de Zemfira ne fait qu'amplifier sa folie à lui, ajouta-t-il pour narguer ses acolytes._

- _Ce qu'Obi-Wan veut dire, renchérit Zemfira, c'est que son grand âge le force à rester en retrait parfois. On ne conserve pas pour toujours la ferveur de ses vingt ans, ajouta-t-elle en souriant._

_Obi-Wan prit son visage entre ses mains, faussement offusqué._

- _L'insolence de la jeunesse ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête. Vous aurez ma perte, tous les deux. Et je ne dis pas cela uniquement parce que vous avez détruit trois chasseurs cette semaine... chacun._

- _Il y a une explication pour chacun d'entre eux ! se défendit Anakin._

- _On me tirait dessus, ajouta Zemfira en haussant les épaules. De plus, j'ai réussi à faire atterrir chacun d'entre eux. Je suis certaine qu'on peut récupérer certaines pièces._

- _Ta définition d'un atterrissage est particulièrement douteuse, dans ce cas. Mais tu es l'apprentie d'Anakin. J'imagine qu'on ne pouvait s'attendre à autre chose, ajouta-t-il en donnant une accolade à son ancien padawan._

- _Je ne suis pas certain de la manière dont je dois prendre ça, maitre... répondit Anakin en croisant les bras._

Padmé porta la main à son cœur, heureuse. Il était rare qu'Anakin et Obi-Wan acceptent d'accorder des interviews à l'Holonet. L'exemple de ce soir expliquait de plus pourquoi. Ils étaient perpétuellement en train de se chamailler et de plaisanter. Le Conseil des Jedi avait émis quelques réserves quand à ces entrevus journalistiques qui donnaient, selon eux, une image peu fiables des Jedi. Padmé n'était pas en total désaccord avec leur opinion mais adorait quand ils dérogeaient à la règle, lui permettant d'entrevoir l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout cœur sur l'Holonet, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes.

- _Ces propos ont été recueillis il y a trois jours, dans le siège républicain de la planète Umbara. Depuis, les trois Jedi ont été assigné à la mission de sauvetage du Chancelier Suprême Palpatine. Il est maintenant confirmé que le dirigeant de la République est gardé captif par le Comte Dooku, à proximité de la planète Coruscant. Selon nos sources, les Jedi s'occuperaient de cette affaire en ce moment même._

Il était rare que le cœur de Padmé s'emballe à une telle vitesse lorsqu'Anakin n'était pas contre elle, à la tenir dans ses bras. S'il s'en occupait en ce moment même, il ne faudrait pas plus d'un jour ou deux avant qu'il ne revienne à ses côtés. Cette seule pensée suffit à provoquer chez Padmé un état d'excitation qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis trop longtemps.

۞

- C'est très bien Anakin. Tue-le maintenant, ordonna le Chancelier.

Anakin se trouvait debout, face au Comte Dooku. Les deux bras de son adversaire avaient été tranchés et il était totalement désarmé. Obi-Wan était inconscient, couché sur le sol, blessé par le combat qui venait d'avoir lieu. Zemfira était debout face à Anakin, le regard horrifié.

- Ne faites pas ça, maitre ! s'exclama-t-elle en rengainant son sabre laser. Il est vaincu, il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne.

- Anakin, c'est un Sith ! renchérit le Chancelier. Sa voix trahissait son agacement. Il doit payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait.

- Souvenez-vous de nos discussions... déclara Zemfira d'une voix douce.

Cette simple phrase réussit à capter l'attention du chevalier Jedi. Il releva les yeux vers sa padawan. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il sentait qu'elle était inquiète du choix qu'il allait faire. Depuis plusieurs mois, ils avaient parcouru la galaxie ensemble. Les discussions qu'ils avaient commencé à avoir sur Baroonda avaient évoluées. Il était son maitre, mais le temps qu'il avait passé avec la jeune fille au cours des derniers mois l'avait fait grandir lui aussi. Elle avait pris une grande importance dans sa vie, comme une petite sœur qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger. Et là, il lui faisait peur. Très peur. Ses yeux sombres et sa posture de domination face à un ennemi qu'il s'apprêtait à assassiner ne lui ressemblaient pas. Et elle n'aimait pas cela. Il ne pouvait pas tuer son assaillant ainsi, bien que tout son être lui hurle de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas le faire si cela signifiait décevoir Zemfira et commettre un crime atroce en face de ses yeux.

- Libère le Chancelier, ordonna-t-il froidement. Et toi, lève-toi ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Dooku. Tu vas prendre sa place, ajouta-t-il en le menaçant de son sabre.

Zemfira s'acquitta de sa tâche en souriant. Elle savait que son maitre ne tuerait pas un homme sans défense. Ho, elle savait qu'il en était capable. Mais pas devant elle. Pas si elle l'implorait de ne pas le faire.

Le Chancelier dévisagea la padawan avec des yeux. En un instant, Zemfira sentit son sang se glacer. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Le Chancelier regagna vit son calme et se leva sans dire un mot. Mais l'espace d'un instant, la jeune fille jura qu'elle avait vu de la colère dans le regard du chef de la République.

Anakin força Dooku à prendre la place de Palpatine et renoua les liens magnétiques de la chaise pour garder son nouveau prisonnier captif.

- Faisons vite, déclara Anakin. Il faut aider Obi-Wan et regagner la capitale !

۞

Des dizaines de sénateurs attendaient l'arrivée des héros de la journée. La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour du sénat. Le Chancelier était sauvé et le Comte Dooku captif.

Un transport se posa sur la plateforme d'atterrissage sénatorial.

- Vous ne venez pas ? demanda Anakin à son ancien maitre qui ne sortit pas du transport.

- Non, Anakin, répondit-il en souriant, fier de son ancien apprenti. Tu mérites tous les honneurs aujourd'hui. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as fait prisonnier le Comte Dooku, sauvé le Chancelier et fait atterrir les restes du vaisseau de Grievous ?

- Grâce à votre enseignement, répondit-il humblement.

- Tu as mérité ton jour de gloire auprès des politiciens. En plus, je dois aller faire notre rapport au Conseil.

- Très bien, mais vous m'en devrez une. Et pas parce que je vous ai sauvé une dixième fois, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

- Neuf fois, corrigea Obi-Wan, faussement offusqué. Cet incident sur Cato Nemoidia ne compte pas.

- Oui, évidemment, se manifesta Zemfira avec humour. En attendant, permettez-moi de vous rappeler que celle qui vous a sauvé la dernière fois sur Umbara n'est autre que votre incroyable padawan.

- Notre _incroyablement_ modeste apprentie, corrigea Obi-Wan avant que la porte de son transport ne se referme.

Les deux Jedi restants s'avancèrent vers la foule de politiciens amassée autour du Chancelier. Les détails ne l'intéressaient pas. Il était finalement de retour sur Coruscant ! Padmé venait toujours l'accueillir, mais il ne la trouvait pas. La perspective d'être bientôt à nouveau à ses côtés brouillait son esprit à tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il espérait qu'elle l'attendrait dans un recoin des couloirs menant au sénat, comme elle le faisait souvent.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, un nouveau facteur entrait en jeu. Zemfira. Elle était proche de lui, mais jamais il ne lui avait confié sa relation secrète avec la sénatrice. Cette proximité l'amenait également à passer le plus clair de son temps à le suivre partout. Comment allait-il se débarrasser d'elle pour rejoindre sa femme ? Obi-Wan, c'était une chose. Un maitre Jedi adulte dépendait moins de lui qu'une jeune padawan qui n'avait pas mis les pieds sur Coruscant depuis plus de quatre ans.

- Anakin, Zemfira ! s'enquit une voix familière à l'autre bout de l'assemblée.

Les deux Jedi se retournèrent pour faire face au Chancelier de la République. Comme à son habitude il affichait un grand sourire satisfait. Zemfira ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures, mais elle avait déjà horreur de cette expression de suffisance et de vanité.

- Le Comte Dooku est en route pour sa cellule. Il va être mis sous haute surveillance ! Comme ta jeune apprentie a joué un rôle dans la capture de ce monstre, je me disais qu'elle apprécierait peut-être de faire parti de la délégation de sécurité qui l'accompagnera jusqu'à la prison ?

- C'est une bonne idée ! répondit Anakin en se tournant vers Zemfira pour donner son accord. C'est un moment crucial pour la République et tu as gagné le droit d'en faire parti, ajouta-t-il, très fier de sa protégée.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui...

- J'inviterais volontiers Anakin à nous joindre, mais les politiciens ici ont beaucoup de question pour lui. Il est le visage des Jedi au sein du sénat. Toi, en revanche, tu peux profiter de cette occasion pour apprendre, jeune padawan.

Zemfira était soucieuse. Ce vieil homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle ne comprenait pas une seconde pourquoi son maitre lui accordait son amitié. Pendant les derniers mois, il lui avait souvent parlé de cet homme qui était toujours de bon conseil. Il avait déclaré que Zemfira l'apprécierait également. Il n'aurait que difficilement pu se tromper d'avantage.

La jeune fille suivit le chef de la République à travers la foule de politiciens. Il la confia à ses gardes, qui l'escortèrent pour participer à sa mission.

Anakin resta en retrait de la foule. Il n'avait aucune envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Le jeune Jedi cherchait désespérément sa femme des yeux. Il se concentra sur sa présence pour la sentir.

Derrière une colonne, à l'écart de la foule, Padmé observait le Jedi qu'elle avait attendu pendant si longtemps. Il la cherchait, comme un prédateur à l'affut de sa proie. Après un court instant, il ressentit enfin sa présence et se dirigea vers elle. Anakin la serra dans ses bras et la fit tourner en l'air contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu m'as manqué, déclara-t-il en soupirant, finalement capable de respirer à nouveau. J'espère que tu n'es plus malade ? demanda-t-il en faisant référence à son étreinte.

- Non, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. _Nous_ allons très bien, ajouta-t-elle avant d'embrasser encore le futur père de son enfant. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! ajouta-t-elle en se laissant aller complètement dans ses bras. J'étais tellement inquiète. La rumeur courait que tu avais été tué.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire attention aux bêtises qui se disent sur l'Holonet, répondit-il en la relâchant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- C 'est la seule source d'information que j'ai qui me rapproche de toi, se justifia-t-elle tristement.

Anakin ne répondit rien. Il la comprenait très bien. Il était exactement comme elle, finalement. Constamment à la recherche d'informations sur Padmé, même au travers de l'Holonet et des comptes rendus du sénat dont il avait horreur.

En se serrant contre elle, il remarqua la différence notable du corps de sa femme. Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Quatre très longs mois durant lesquels leur enfant s'était développé et avait gagné en volume.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre ça toute seule ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. J'aimerais tellement être là pour toi, ajouta-t-il avec mélancolie.

- Je me débrouille, répondit Padmé en haussant les épaules. Le plus pénible, c'est de porter ces tenues amples pour cacher mon ventre. Elles sont très lourdes et me font mal au dos. A la fin de la journée, lorsque je rentre chez nous, je me sens bien.

Anakin l'attira à nouveau contre lui. L'envie de l'embrasser était irrépressible et le rendait complètement fou.

- Non, arrête ! demanda-t-elle, peu convaincue de sa demande. Pas ici, s'il te plaît.

- Je m'en fiche que tout le monde sache que nous sommes mariées, déclara-t-il entre deux baisers. Nous allons avoir un enfant, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de cesser tout cela ? ajouta-t-il en lui caressant doucement le dos.

- Si, répondit Padmé, tristement. Mais nous ne pouvons pas. Pas encore, ajouta-t-elle avec espoir.

Ils n'en avaient pas encore vraiment parlé, mais leur enfant allait logiquement changer leur vie. Anakin ne considérait pas l'option de rester caché et éloigné de sa famille pour toujours.

- Rejoins-moi ce soir, demanda Padmé avec le sourire. J'ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous jusqu'à demain. Nous aurons la soirée et la matinée rien que pour nous deux.

۞

Le Chancelier accompagna Zemfira et trois de ses gardes jusqu'à un speeder. La jeune fille monta à bord, très perplexe. Comment son maitre avait-il pu accorder son amitié à un homme si douteux ? Quelque chose de sombre et de malveillant émanait de lui. Elle le sentait. Etait-ce parce qu'elle même était fortement touché par cette noirceur de la Force ? Peut-être. Il n'empêche que la padawan avait un sens inné pour déceler le mal dans les êtres qui l'entouraient. A cet instant précis, peu lui importait de savoir pourquoi. Elle était obnubilée par ce mauvais pressentiment et souhaitait le comprendre.

- Jeune apprentie, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, déclara le Chancelier avec son habituel sourire. Mes gardes vont te conduire jusqu'au bâtiment des cellules où vous escorterez le Comte Dooku.

- Merci, votre Excellence, répondit poliment la jeune fille, sans grande conviction.

Le speeder fila à toute vitesse à travers le trafic dense du milieu de l'après-midi. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le sentait.

۞

Obi-Wan était assis sur son siège, au Conseil des Jedi. Etre assis ici, au milieu des quelques Jedi présents, lui conféra un sentiment de bien-être et de calme qu'il n'avait pas expérience depuis longtemps. Le maitre Jedi n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait besoin de repos jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve ici.

Anakin se tenait au centre de la salle, tous les regards posés sur lui.

- Comment se passe ta relation avec ton apprentie ? demanda Mace Windu, ne cachant pas son inquiétude.

- Très bien, répondit Anakin en toute honnêteté. Elle progresse à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle est dévouée et obéit aux ordres.

- Une opinion as-tu, maitre Obi-Wan ? demanda Yoda en se tournant vers le maitre qui était le plus apte à juger ce cas.

- Anakin et Zemfira se complètent d'une manière que j'ai moi-même de la peine à comprendre parfois. Ils sont complémentaires et travaillent très efficacement. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ajouta-t-il, le regard soucieux.

Anakin dévisagea Obi-Wan avec inquiétude. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Evidemment, ils se taquinaient souvent à de nombreux égards. Mais tout cela était toujours resté à un niveau humoristique. Avait-il réellement quelque chose à se reprocher ? Depuis que Zemfira était entrée dans sa vie, il avait détruit deux sabres, certes. Il avait détruit un certain nombre de vaisseau, mais rien d'inhabituel. Au-delà de ses prouesses sur le champ de bataille qui, il l'avouait lui-même, n'étaient pas toujours d'une sagesse à toute épreuve, il avait mûri et évolué depuis que Zemfira était son apprentie.

- Zemfira et Anakin sont tous les deux... différents, concéda-t-il en soignant de bien choisir ses mots pour faire efficacement passer le message. Ils sont plus sombres que la plupart des Jedi que j'ai rencontrés jusque là. Leur tenue vestimentaire parle d'elle-même ajouta-t-il en pointant Anakin. Rares sont les Jedi qui choisissent des couleurs aussi sombres et pourtant, tous deux sont vêtus majoritairement de noir. Là où je veux en venir, c'est qu'il y a un certain côté sombre, dans vous deux.

Anakin ne répondit pas. Il regarde son ancien maitre avec curiosité maintenant.

- Zemfira et Anakin, lorsqu'ils sont réunis semblent... effacer la noirceur de l'autre. Ils se complètent et se tirent mutuellement vers la lumière.

- C'est positif, répondit Mace Windu. Mais dangereux néanmoins, ajouta-t-il en regardant à nouveau Anakin. Cette idée de réunir deux Jedi aux penchants obscurs ne me plait guère.

- Pour les avoir observés pendant ces derniers mois, maitres, je pense pouvoir parler avec le plus de preuves, répondit Obi-Wan pour défendre son ancien apprenti. Je pense que les mettre ensemble a été une très sage décision. Peut-être également l'un des actes les plus sages de la vie d'Anakin, ajouta-t-il en adressant un sourire moqueur à son ami.

- D'accord je suis avec maitre Obi-Wan, déclara Yoda, satisfait. Le jeune Skywalker, clame me semble. La tête là où il se trouve, il a ! Une grande première pour lui cela est, ajouta-t-il avant de clore la discussion.

۞

Le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine était debout face à la grande baie vitrée de son bureau. Cet homme était de nature calme et peu de choses étaient en mesure de le troubler. Encore moins avaient le pouvoir de l'énerver. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un y était parvenu à faire les deux, cependant. La jeune Zemfira était un élément nouveau et complètement inattendu de l'équation délicate que le seigneur des Sith avait planifiée depuis de nombreuses années. Skywalker, l'élu de la Force, représentait pour lui l'apprenti parfait. Puissant, fougueux, imprévisible parfois mais plus que tout déterminé : tels étaient les qualités qu'ils désiraient s'approprier. Depuis le début de la guerre, Palpatine travaillait sans relâche à provoquer la colère et la haine du chevalier Jedi. C'était chose facile, il avait toujours été tellement impulsif ! Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il avait été échoué. Pendant des années, les Chancelier avait été le confident d'Anakin. Les conseils du vieil homme avaient toujours été pris très au sérieux, à tel point que le jeune Jedi lui avait accordé une confiance aveugle.

Sa nouvelle padawan tombait très mal ! Elle semblait avoir elle aussi gagné la confiance de l'élu, d'une manière que Palpatine ne comprenait pas entièrement. Lorsqu'il avait ordonné à Anakin d'exécuter le Comte Dooku et qu'elle avait réussi à contenir la colère de son maitre, le Chancelier s'était laissé emporter par un sentiment de colère difficilement répressible. Pourquoi était-elle arrivée maintenant, alors qu'il touchait presque à son but ? Le jeune Skywalker avait traversé trois ans de guerre, trois ans de souffrance qui avaient indubitablement blessé son âme et l'avaient préparé à sombrer du Côté Obscur ! Pourtant, et contre toute attente, Zemfira avait réussi à réveiller quelque chose en lui. Une détestable et navrante lueur d'espoir.

En contemplant l'immensité de Galactic City, le seigneur noir songea à la nouvelle tournure que devait prendre son plan. Si cette padawan avait la capacité de réveiller en Anakin des sentiments de profonde bonté, sa perte aurait certainement l'effet inverse sur le jeune Jedi.

Il serait vraiment dommage pour elle de mourir par la faute du Comte Dooku, qu'Anakin avait décidé d'épargner au dernier moment...

Finalement, ce nouvel élément dans l'équation pouvait représenter la perte du chevalier Jedi. C'était inattendu, mais Palpatine avait réussi à transformer cet imprévu en opportunité.

En souriant, le seigneur noir se demanda si ses gardes avaient déjà exécuté son ordre : libérer le Comte Dooku et éliminer la jeune Jedi.

۞

Anakin n'avait pas mis longtemps à quitter le Temple, après son entretien avec le Conseil. Il était heureux de la tournure des événements. Mace Windu ne s'était pas rangé de son côté, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à s'apprécier. En revanche, le soutien inconditionnel d'Obi-Wan et les encouragements de Yoda étaient une agréable surprise.

Ce soir, cependant, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Appuyé contre la barrière du balcon, Anakin observait sa femme démêler ses cheveux. Il aimait particulièrement qu'elle les laisse détacher et ses coiffures compliquées ne la mettaient jamais autant en valeur que ses longues boucles brunes.

- Ani, j'aimerais que notre enfant voit le jour sur Naboo, déclara-t-elle en souriant. Nous irons dans la contrée des lacs. Je m'y sentirais en sécurité, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

C'était une bonne idée. Il pouvait voir à quel point cette idée la rendait heureuse. Cela le rendait heureux, lui aussi. Mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait la possibilité de l'accompagner sans éveiller les soupçons.

- Je pourrais aller assez à l'avance pour préparer une chambre, ajouta-t-elle, radieuse.

Une chambre. Tout devenait plus réel à présent. Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, la nouvelle était encore très récente. Aucune modification physique n'avait encore affecté sa silhouette. Aujourd'hui, son ventre était bien différent. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été loin pendant tout ce temps et d'avoir manqué ces moments si importants de leur vie.

Ce qui n'avait été qu'une merveilleuse nouvelle il y a quelques mois était maintenant un petit être humain.

- Tu es tellement belle... murmura-t-il en l'admirant.

Et il le pensait vraiment. Elle était différente. Pas seulement physiquement. Evidemment, sa silhouette lui allait à ravir. Anakin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un enfant. C'était une manifestation totalement inattendue mais très appréciée de leur amour. Ils avaient réellement créé quelque chose ensemble.

- Je suis belle parce que je suis amoureuse.

- Non. Non, tu es belle parce que moi je suis amoureux.

- Alors c'est l'amour qui t'aveugle ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Anakin ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il l'avait aimé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Son cœur lui avait appartenu avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se développer complètement. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur elle sans être amoureux.

- Je ne l'entendais pas de cette façon, se défendit-il.

- Il n'empêche que c'est quand même un petit peu vrai, répondit-elle en souriant.

C3PO fit éruption dans le salon et interrompit maladroitement la discussion d'Anakin et Padmé.

- Excusez-moi, madame. Le diner est servi. J'ai congédié tout le personnel de maison, comme vous me l'avez demandé, ajouta-t-il d'un ton serviable.

- Merci, 3PO, répondit-elle en s'avançant dans le salon.

- Tu nous as fait faire à diner ? demanda Anakin, affamé.

- Bien sur, répondit-elle en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la terrasse inférieure de leur appartement. Je n'allais quand même pas manger sans toi, ajouta-t-elle faussement indignée.

Le Jedi la suivit jusqu'à la table que Padmé utilisait pour ses réceptions privées. Alors qu'une grande partie de leur demeure était destinée aux réceptions officielles, cette terrasse était plus intime et Padmé n'avait l'habitude d'y convier que sa famille et ses amis proches.

Il était heureux de partager ces moments privés avec elle.

- Alors, il n'y a pas moyen que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé pour que tu reviennes avec deux côtes cassés ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant à table.

Padmé faisait référence à une discussion qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'elle s'était étendue contre lui, sur le canapé, et qu'il avait sursauté de douleur à son contact.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, se défendit-il en utilisant un argument douteux.

- Pas le droit ? demanda-t-elle, surprise. Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'épouser, pourtant nous sommes à table ensemble et je suis enceinte! ajouta-t-elle pour le provoquer. Les interdictions peuvent certainement être bravées.

- La question n'est pas là, Padmé ! répondit-il en riant. Si je t'explique ce qui s'est passé, tu vas crier, tu vas t'énerver et je vais finir par dormir sur le canapé !

- Et si je promets que peu importe l'histoire que tu vas me raconter, je t'autoriserai à dormir avec moi, est-ce que tu acceptes de me la raconter ? demanda-t-elle de la voix irrésistiblement douce qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle voulait arriver à ses fins.

- Pas de reproche alors ?

Sa femme secoua la tête pour lui faire signe que non, elle se contiendrait. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait cependant que cela n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait entièrement garantir.

- Pas de coups de pieds, de morsures, de cris, ni de tirs de blaster ? ajouta-t-il pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tenterait pas de l'avoir sur des détails.

- Rien, je le promets ! s'exclama-t-elle, impatiente. Dis-moi, maintenant !

- Je ne me suis fait pas fait ça pendant une mission, répondit-il timidement. Le soir avant de quitter Umbara, j'étais vraiment impatient de te revoir. Je savais que nous allions retourner sur Coruscant après avoir secouru le Chancelier et je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton coupable. Zemfira ne dort pas très bien non plus. Alors nous avons passé une partie de la nuit à vérifier le système de sécurité, le protocole d'enclenchement des boucliers et...

- Anakin, va droit au but, s'impatienta Padmé.

- Elle a parié qu'elle pouvait faire l'aller-retour entre la base des vaisseaux et le poste de commandement en moins de temps que je ne mettrais à le faire ! s'indigna-t-il en souriant. Notre dernier pari consistait à savoir lequel de nous deux ferait tomber l'autre en premier dans un combat au sabre... en équilibre sur une branche de Goondrak.

- Je vois que tu t'amuses dans la Bordure Extérieure !

- Evidemment, j'ai gagné, poursuivit Anakin sans tenir compte de la remarque de Padmé. Il fallait donc que je lui accorde une revanche. Nous avons donc pris les speeders de la base et... tu imagines la suite.

- Non... non pas du tout, à vrai dire ! répondit-elle, frustrée.

Padmé avait promis de ne pas s'énerver. Elle tentait donc de maintenir sa promesse, mais les histoires d'Anakin étaient parfois complètement dénuées de sens. Comment pouvait-il se blesser – volontairement - après la fin de sa mission ?

- Les speeders n'était pas vraiment en état d'être poussés à une telle vitesse. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, Zemfira et moi avons fait surchauffer les conducteurs et ils ont explosé, ajouta-t-il timidement.

- Explosé ?

- Explosé. J'ai volé, me suis pris un arbre avant de retomber sur le sol. Zemfira a eu plus de chance et a atterri dans un marais. Elle n'a rien.

- Grande nouvelle, répondit Padmé, indignée. Anakin, je ne sais pas si faire un enfant avec toi était la plus sage des décisions. Une version miniature d'un Jedi fou courant partout dans l'appartement ne m'inspire pas la plus grande confiance, ajouta-t-elle pour le taquiner.

- Tu as promis de ne pas être méchante, de te contenir, Padmé !

- C'est vrai. Il n'empêche que je songe sérieusement à engager quelques gardes du corps supplémentaires, après la naissance de notre enfant. Et pas pour me protéger des agressions _extérieures_, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Anakin se contenta de rire et ne répondit pas à sa remarque. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il lui arrivait d'être un peu casse-cou. Immature, à l'occasion ? Peut-être. Mais la venue de Zemfira l'avait incontestablement changé. C'était une différence dans cet aspect de sa personnalité que peu de gens avaient remarqué. Padmé ne le comprenait peut-être pas encore, mais il était devenu plus responsable. Au cours des derniers mois, il s'était occupé d'elle et avait développé une relation très spéciale avec sa padawan. Il se sentait responsable de son bien-être et de sa sécurité. Evidemment, la provoquer et faire des paris impliquant des duels au sabre laser au dessus du vide ou des courses à travers la jungle d'Umbara n'était peut-être pas la plus sage des décisions. Néanmoins, à aucun moment, même dans leurs missions et paris les plus risqués, il n'avait cessé de garder un œil sur elle. Lorsqu'un chasseur la prenait pour cible, il détruisait son adversaire, lorsqu'un droïde lui tirait dessus, il assurait ses arrières et lui servait de bouclier. La protéger était devenu une nécessité. Il avait développé un réel attachement pour elle et l'aimait comme sa petite sœur


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Les lumières étaient d'une intensité très faible. Anakin ne savait exactement où il se trouvait. Pourtant, au milieu de ce sombre décor se trouvait une forme familière. Et du sang, beaucoup de sang. Le jeune Jedi ne comprenait pas ce que c'était jusqu'à ce que, venant de nul part, il discerne des pleurs et une plainte, à peine audible._

- _Anakin, aide-moi._

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Le jeune homme eut besoin d'un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Rapidement, il constata qu'il était dans son lit, avec Padmé. Elle n'était pas encore endormie et lisait des comptes rendus du sénat sur son Holopad.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle connaissait les problèmes que son mari avait pour dormir. Ses rêves avaient le pouvoir de le tourmenter grandement. Elle en avait horreur et aurait préféré qu'il n'ait jamais eu cette capacité de voir dans l'avenir.

- Zemfira, murmura-t-il en attrapant sa chemise.

Il se hâta hors de leur chambre pour rejoindre le salon, où il avait laissé son commlink.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Padmé en le suivant.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il inquiet. Elle ne m'a pas contacté en rentrant de sa mission, c'est très inhabituel.

- Elle n'a fait qu'accompagner une délégation à la prison républicaine. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement rien à dire et qu'elle est rentrée au Temple directement, proposa Padmé pour le rassurer.

- Zemfira a _toujours_ quelque chose à dire, répondit-il en activant la commande de son dispositif de communication.

Le son continu indiqua que l'unité de son apprentie n'était pas activée. C'était extrêmement inhabituel. Il lui avait enseigné à toujours rester en contact avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais remis en question cette demande et n'éteignait jamais son commlink.

- Je ne peux pas la joindre, déclara-t-il sombrement. Il faut que je la retrouve !

Padmé se sentait impuissante face à la situation. Anakin semblait profondément tourmenté. Quoi qu'il ait vu dans son rêve, cela ne pouvait pas être bon.

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement où elle est ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Non, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de la fenêtre. Elle est partie en mission cet après-midi au centre de détention, ajouta-t-il, tentant de sentir sa présence.

Anakin ferma les yeux un instant. Il se concentra sur son rêve et ce qu'il avait vu. Malheureusement, les images qui lui revinrent à l'esprit n'étaient pas d'une grande aide.

- _Anakin, écoute-moi !_

Le Jedi rouvrit les yeux, surpris. La voix de Zemfira résonnait dans son esprit. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle pensait à lui, en ce moment même.

- _Anakin ! implorait la voix dans sa tête._

Il se retourna et courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour se rhabiller. Padmé resta un instant dans le salon, perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais elle sentait qu'Anakin savait ce qu'il faisait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparut dans le salon et se dirigea vers la terrasse et son vaisseau.

- Elle est au centre de détention. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment je le sais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et ce qu'elle essaie de faire, mais je crois qu'elle a des ennuis. Fais-moi juste confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

- Fais attention, demanda Padmé en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue.

A toute vitesse, le chasseur Jedi d'Anakin disparut dans le ciel bondé de Coruscant.

۞

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment d'incarcération du la République. Sa position de général et de Jedi l'avait par ailleurs amené à remplir plus d'une cellule de ce lieu. Il avait des codes d'accès prioritaires et n'hésita pas à s'en servir.

L'intérieur de la prison lui donna froid dans le dos. Et pas parce qu'elle était emplie des pires monstres et malfaiteurs de la galaxie. Quelque chose d'autre se tramait ici. L'écran de contrôle de l'entrée principale lui indiqua le numéro de la cellule du Comte Dooku. Sans hésiter un instant, il courut vers le niveau supérieur.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il fit face à l'une des visions les plus pénibles et les plus douloureuses qu'il lui fut donné de voir. Sa jeune apprentie était allongée sur le sol, inanimée. Son sabre laser, toujours accroché à sa ceinture, indiqua à son maitre qu'elle n'avait pas engagé le combat. Elle était cependant gravement blessée.

- Zemfira ! s'exclama-t-il en courant vers elle pour vérifier son état.

Anakin activa son commlink et contacta le Temple Jedi.

- Ici Anakin Skywalker, envoyez une unité médicale de toute urgence au centre de détention. Faites vite ! ajouta-t-il avant de ranger son dispositif de communication dans la poche de sa ceinture.

Il ne savait pas comment la déplacer sans empirer son état. La jeune fille était allongée sur le dos. En examinant ses vêtements avec plus d'attention, Anakin constata qu'elle avait été blessée par un sabre laser. _Dooku_, pensa-t-il avec dégoût.

Dans l'urgence, Anakin décida qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Son état était critique, il fallait la ramener au Temple pour la faire soigner. Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions.

Devant la prison du Coruscant, un transport Jedi attendait la jeune fille blessée pour la ramener au Temple.

۞

Obi-Wan était assis devant la grande baie vitrée qui donnait un accès visuel surplombant la salle d'opération Jedi. Zemfira était couchée au centre, sur la table d'opération. Deux Jedi guérisseurs s'occupaient d'elle. Anakin sortit par le sas hermétique qui donnait accès à l'unité médicale, le visage triste et l'air complètement abattu.

- Quel est le diagnostic ? s'enquit son ancien maitre avec inquiétude.

- Elle a le poumon droit perforé, probablement à cause d'un sabre laser, trois côtes cassés et le bras demi, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur le banc qui longeait le mur de la salle d'observation.

- Elle va s'en remettre, tu as connu pire que cela ! répondit-il en espérant réinsuffler l'espoir dans son ancien padawan.

- Sa colonne vertébrale a été complètement détruite, ajouta-t-il avec peine, comme si prononcer ces mots le faisait souffrir. Ses os sont brisés.

Obi-Wan ne sut que répondre. S'il était possible de réparer des côtes cassés et un bras demi, remplacer une colonne vertébrale était une opération périlleuse qui n'avait que très peu de chance de succès.

- Ils proposent de lui greffer une nouvelle colonne robotique. Ils peuvent relier les nerfs et la rendre fonctionnelle en utilisant la même technologie que pour mon bras mécanique, déclara-t-il sans grande conviction.

- J'en ai déjà entendu parler, répondit Obi-Wan en venant s'installer à côté de son ami. C'est une opération délicate, mais c'est possible !

Anakin prit son visage entre sa main et de chair et sa main mécanique. Remplacer son bras, c'était une chose. Remplacer la colonne vertébrale d'un être humain en train de mourir, c'en était une autre.

- Nous sommes prêts, Skywalker, déclara la guérisseuse qui allait participer à l'intervention. Si vous voulez rester près d'elle, vous devez entrer maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en lui tenant la porte du sas ouverte.

Anakin ne répondit pas et se contenta d'entrer dans la salle d'opération. Il s'installa sur un siège qui flottait à proximité de la table chirurgicale et tint la main de sa padawan entre les siennes.

- Sois forte, Zéfi, murmura-t-il en serrant sa petite main faible et inanimée.

۞

Les guérisseurs Jedi s'activèrent pour sauver la padawan pendant de longues heures. Un moniteur branché à la jeune fille indiquait son rythme cardiaque. Il s'affaiblissait à mesure que l'opération avançait. Les Jedi ne dirent pas un mot, mais Anakin comprit très vite qu'ils avaient peu d'espoir.

- Insertion de la dernière tige de duracier, déclara l'un d'eux en finalisant un branchement dans le dos de Zemfira.

Les battements de son cœur ralentirent encore un peu. La machine ne se manifestait maintenant que de manière irrégulière et sans grande conviction.

- Battement cardiaque moins de trente par minute. Si elle ne remonte pas très vite, nos efforts ne serviront à rien.

- Ne dîtes pas ça ! s'énerva Anakin en se levant pour calmer son esprit.

- Vingt-cinq battements par minute, renchérit l'autre en posant ses ustensiles sur la table. Vingt-deux, ajouta-t-il tristement.

Les deux guérisseurs s'approchèrent de l'unité de contrôle et se regardèrent tristement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait annoncer à Anakin que sa padawan était perdue. Ses sautes d'humeur et la rage qui pouvait l'animer étaient connues à travers la galaxie. Personne ne voulait risquer d'en être la victime.

- Skywalker, commença l'un d'eux d'une voix calme, qui se voulait compatissante. C'est terminé, ajouta-t-il en espérant survivre à cette déclaration.

Habituellement, Anakin aurait crié sur les guérisseurs. Ils les auraient menacés et insultés avant de défouler toute sa colère sur le premier qui croiserait sa route. Pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas la fin et il le savait. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais il n'était pas venu jusque là pour la laisser partir.

Sans dire un mot, il s'approcha de la table et posa sa main mécanique sous la nuque de son apprentie. Sa main de chaire se posa délicatement à l'emplacement de son cœur qui ne battait presque plus.

- Tu es encore là, je le sais, déclara-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Tu m'as appelé, je suis venu te chercher ! ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle un peu plus.

Les deux guérisseurs ne pouvaient entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Ils furent surpris de ne pas le voir en colère. Il semblait calme, presque paisible. L'élu de la Force faisait probablement ses adieux à son apprentie.

- Tu m'as dit un jour que ta colère te faisait peur, que tu voulais t'améliorer et arrêter de puiser ton énergie dans le Côté Obscur. Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, nous avons encore des choses à faire !

Anakin ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de Jedi à méditer, mais aujourd'hui il était entré dans une concentration profonde. Il ressentit un grand calme l'envahir, une énergie protectrice se dégageait de lui. Jamais encore cela ne lui était arrivé et il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il jurait pouvoir sentir le cœur de sa padawan battre en lui – avec lui.

Les moniteurs de contrôle cardiaque s'affolèrent lorsque les valeurs passèrent subitement de douze à cent vingt battements par minute. Le corps de Zemfira qui était restée jusque là inanimé fut pris d'un spasme qui la souleva de la table.

Les deux guérisseurs s'approchèrent de la table et constatèrent avec stupeur qu'elle était toujours en vie. Anakin gardait les yeux fermés, concentré sur son apprentie. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation. La Force semblait librement circuler entre elle et lui, comme si leurs deux vies étaient liées pour ne former qu'un seul être, l'espace d'un instant. Il aperçut des images de la salle principale du palais de Jabba, le soulagement de Zemfira sur la planète Hoth après une mission de sauvetage, lorsqu'Obi-Wan l'aida à s'extirper du cockpit écrasé de son vaisseau, le sourire de la jeune fille lorsqu'Anakin lui proposa de devenir son apprentie, sa peur lorsque les gardes du Chancelier se retournèrent contre elle, laissant s'échapper le Comte Dooku. C'était comme si les souvenirs de Zemfira défilaient dans l'esprit de son maitre en flot continu. Il ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait et vivait avec elle ses joies et ses peines.

Les guérisseurs Jedi apportèrent la touche finale à l'opération en refermant les tissus épithéliaux qui avaient été ouverts pour permettre l'accès à la colonne vertébrale de Zemfira.

Une fois la tâche accomplie, Anakin relâcha sa padawan et la Force cessa de circuler entre eux, mais elle était en vie. Les guérisseurs Jedi l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'isolement pour la plonger dans une cuve de bacta qui assurerait une guérison accélérée.

Anakin sortit de la salle d'opération, stupéfait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et se sentait complètement épuisé. Sans faire attention aux Jedi qui s'étaient amassés dans la salle d'observation, il se dirigea vers le banc qui longeait le mur et se laissa tomber, encore sous le choc.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Obi-Wan, incapable de cacher son excitation.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Anakin en regardant son maitre avec étonnement. Je pouvais la ressentir – en moi ! Jamais je n'avais entendu parler d'une chose pareil, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

- C'est parce qu'une telle chose ne s'était encore jamais produite ! rétorqua son maitre avec enthousiasme.

- J'ai vu des images, ressenti des émotions, mais pas les miennes, continua Anakin, se remémorant les images que la connexion dans la Force avec Zemfira lui avait montrées. J'ai vu son passé. Je sais ce qui lui est arrivé, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Cette déclaration attira l'attention de Yoda, qui se tenait avec le reste des Jedi dans la salle. Ce dernier comprit rapidement, en ressentant la peur et la confusion émaner d'Anakin, que ce sujet allait être délicat.

- Parler seul avec le jeune Skywalker, j'aimerais, déclara le maitre Jedi en se retournant pour demander poliment à ses confrères de sortir.

Obi-Wan se leva mais Yoda lui demanda de rester assis.

- Pas toi, Obi-Wan.

- Bien, maitre, répondit-il en se rasseyant.

La salle fut rapidement désertée, laissant les trois Jedi seuls. Anakin ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne pouvait comprendre cette vision et sa première réaction fut de le nier. Cependant, il sentait qu'il était désormais lié à Zemfira. Cette connexion les avait fait partager les souvenirs et les émotions de l'autre. Il n'y avait là-dedans aucun mensonge, aucune supercherie. Chaque image n'était qu'une retranscription pure et simple de vérité.

- Zemfira a été attaquée par la garde personnelle de Palpatine, déclara-t-il froidement, blessé par ce propos.

- Comment le sais-tu ? s'exclama Obi-Wan, stupéfait.

- Je l'ai _vu_, répondit-il tristement. Je l'ai _senti_, à travers elle. Ils l'ont attaqué et ont libéré le Comte Dooku. Durant notre duel, je lui ai coupé les deux bras. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu infliger une blessure au sabre laser, mais je l'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Zemfira. Il a utilisé la Force pour l'attaquer et s'est enfui grâce à l'aide de la garde du Chancelier.

Obi-Wan se leva et marcha de long en large en caressant sa barbe dans la salle d'observation. Il faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il voulait méditer sur un problème qui le tracassait.

- Donc le Chancelier serait un traitre, déclara-t-il, perplexe.

- Pourquoi y aurait-il un lien ? demanda Anakin, offensé. Ses gardes peuvent l'avoir trahi, lui aussi, ajouta-t-il, peu convaincu.

- Penses-tu qu'il y a un lien jeune Skywalker ? demanda Yoda.

Anakin ne répondit pas tout de suite et prit un instant pour y réfléchir. _Non, bien sur que non_, voulait-il déclarer. Mais il n'en était pas convaincu. Pendant des années, il avait considérer cet homme comme un sage conseiller et un ami. Zemfira, en revanche, ne partageait pas cette opinion. A travers ses émotions, il avait senti la peur et le doute que cet homme lui inspirait. Et pour la première fois, il n'avait pas fait que voir cet autre point de vu, il l'avait aussi _compris_.

- C'est possible, répondit-il tristement. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ajouta-t-il en se levant. Il se passe quelque chose.

Obi-Wan et Yoda l'observèrent avec insistance. Anakin n'avait jamais remis en question les agissements du Chancelier. S'il le faisait aujourd'hui, c'est que quelque chose de sérieux devait se tramer.

- Il faut que je lui parle, déclara-t-il avec détermination. Tout de suite, ajouta-t-il.

- Je viens avec toi !

- Non, Obi-Wan, répondit Anakin en lui faisant signe de ne pas le suivre. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire moi-même. C'est important. Je reviendrai, je vous le promets, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la salle pour se rendre dans le bâtiment du sénat.

۞

Il était très tôt et les couloirs du sénat galactique étaient bondés. La majorité des sénateurs se rendaient à leur bureau avant de commencer les sessions matinales. Anakin se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il n'était pourtant pas fatigué. A cet instant précis, rien ne l'obsédait plus que de parler avec le Chancelier. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il soit un traitre ? Que désirait-il exactement ? En se retrouvant en face de la porte de son bureau, Anakin décida que le meilleur moyen de le savoir était de _mentir_.

- Je désire parler au Chancelier, déclara-t-il au garde sénatoriale posté devant la porte d'accès.

Etait-ce lui qui avait attaqué Zemfira, le jour précédent ? Anakin inspira longuement et se calma. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang froid.

Le garde s'écarta et laissa la voie libre à Anakin. Le Chancelier était debout et lui tournait le dos, contemplant l'immensité de la ville qui se réveillait devant lui.

- Anakin, je suis content de te voir ! déclara-t-il en se retournant. J'ai des nouvelles déplaisantes. Le Comte Dooku s'est échappé dans la nuit. Des traitres au sein de ma garde personnelle en sont la cause. Nous pensons qu'ils sont affiliés au complot séparatiste et qu'ils l'ont aidé à rejoindre le reste de leur délégation.

- Vraiment ? demanda Anakin d'un ton qu'il tenta de garder aussi neutre que possible. Ma padawan en a subi les conséquences, ajouta-t-il froidement.

- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Zemfira, déclara le Chancelier.

Il y avait trop de curiosité dans sa voix. Et tous ces événements ne pouvaient pas simplement être des coïncidences.

- Elle est morte, répondit Anakin, tentant toujours de garder sa voix calme pour ne pas trahir ses émotions.

- Mes condoléances. Le Comte payera pour les atrocités qu'il a commis, sois-en assuré.

Le Comte payera. Ces mots ne suggéraient que la vengeance. Ils incitaient à la haine. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il été si aveugle ? Anakin décida de continuer à jouer à ce jeu et étoffa son mensonge.

- Si seulement je vous avais écouté ! J'aurais du tuer le Comte Dooku quand j'en avais l'occasion. Les principes des Jedi ne m'ont attiré que des ennuis. Toute ma vie j'ai été leur esclave. Regardez où cela m'a mené. Zemfira est morte. Mais c'est autant leur faute que celle du Comte Dooku.

Le Chancelier était satisfait. Anakin s'était souvent plaint des Jedi. Il avait manifesté à de nombreuses reprises son incompréhension face à leurs idéaux. Jamais encore cependant il n'avait été exprimé cette haine aussi clairement. La mort d'un nouvel être cher allait achever sa transformation.

- Il y a d'autres voies d'utiliser la Force, d'autres idéaux, déclara-t-il calmement en prenant soin de bien choisir ses mots.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ne perds pas confiance en la Force parce que les Jedi ne savent pas l'utiliser efficacement. Tes pouvoirs sont puissants, Anakin. Un enseignement différent te permettrait de te réaliser pleinement dans la Force et te donnerait le pouvoir de sauver ceux que tu aimes.

Anakin retint son souffle. Il avait raison. Le Chancelier était responsable de l'attaque perpétrée contre Zemfira. Il avait fait libérer le Comte Dooku et savait qu'il viendrait se plaindre auprès de lui de cette injustice, comme il le faisait toujours. Il s'était servi de lui. Encore. Toujours. Mais Zemfira n'était pas morte et le Jedi voyait clair dans le plan de son soi-disant mentor.

Le silence était pesant. Anakin devait bien choisir ses mots. Le Chancelier était un être, mais il n'en était pas moins un homme intelligent. Le berner ne serait pas chose facile.

- J'ai perdu ma confiance en eux. Je ne pense pas pouvoir leur confier mon entrainement désormais. Ils me dirigent à travers des idéaux auxquels je n'adhère pas.

- Dans ce cas, sois assuré que tu trouveras toujours auprès de moi les conseils dont tu as besoin. Je puis t'enseigner les voies de la Force et te permettre de la maitriser _complètement_.

Anakin recula d'un pas, horrifié. La situation était plus grave que tout ce que les Jedi avaient pu craindre. Palpatine était un traitre, mais il était également le Seigneur Sith qu'ils recherchaient depuis toutes ces années. Afin d'éviter la catastrophe, il allait falloir agir intelligemment.

- J'ai besoin de méditer, votre Excellence, déclara-t-il calmement pour ne pas trahir ses émotions. Je ressens une grande confusion. J'ai besoin d'être seul, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision, Anakin.

Le jeune Jedi quitta la pièce et se hâta de rejoindre son speeder. Il fallait qu'il informe rapidement le Conseil de la situation.

۞

Anakin se hâta de rejoindre la salle du Conseil, où Obi-Wan et Yoda l'attendaient. Le reste des Jedi n'avaient pas été convoqués. Pas encore. La situation était si incertaine qu'il fallait agir vite.

- Je sais tout, déclara Anakin en entrant dans la chambre, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Obi-Wan et Yoda le regardèrent avec intrigue. Ses propos et son humeur étaient plus qu'énigmatiques.

- Le Chancelier est impliqué dans l'attaque perpétrée contre mon apprenti. Il avait prévu de l'éliminer pour provoquer ma colère et m'inciter à céder à ma haine, ajouta-t-il, confus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Obi-Wan qui commençait à comprendre les implications d'un tel plan.

- Il est le Seigneur Sith que nous recherchions. Il est la cause de la guerre, c'est lui qui est à la base de tout ! s'emporta Anakin.

Un instant, les trois Jedi restèrent silencieux. La situation dépassait leurs pires craintes. Un Sith dans la galaxie était une chose. Un Sith au contrôle de la République en était une autre.

- Le confronter, nous devons. Lui demander de remettre ses pouvoirs et de se livrer à la justice, suggéra Yoda.

- Sauf votre respect maitre Yoda, répondit Anakin, un sourire de dépit aux lèvres. Il ne le fera pas.

- Alors l'obliger, nous devrons, déclara Yoda en se dirigeant vers le hangar. Des Jedi je vais emmener. Obi-Wan, avec moi tu dois venir.

Les deux maitres s'éloignèrent en direction de l'ascenseur qui menait directement de la haute chambre du Conseil au hangar inférieur.

- Skywalker ? demanda Yoda en se retournant pour faire face à Anakin. Avec nous tu viens. D'une grande clairvoyance, tu as été. Ta présence, j'apprécierais.

Anakin resta figé un instant. Il avait à la fois espéré qu'on requiert sa présence et craint qu'on ne le lui demande. Il savait à présence que son mentor n'en était pas un. Cela ne rendait cependant pas la tâche plus aisée et sa trahison le peinait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- J'arrive, maitre, répondit-il en suivant les Jedi en direction du hangar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Yoda avait un jour déclaré que le Côté Obscur de la Force n'était pas plus puissant, mais qu'il était plus facile et plus séduisant. Au moment d'entrer dans le bureau du Chancelier, Anakin se demanda cependant si la Force était séduisante, peu importe la manière de l'aborder. Confronter son ancien mentor, qui avait essayé d'assassiner sa padawan et trahi la République n'avait rien d'excitant. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une mission périlleuse et exotique à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Anakin ne voulait pas le faire. Mais il devait le faire.

Obi-Wan, Yoda et Anakin entrèrent dans le bureau du Chancelier. Le vieil homme les dévisagea mais s'arrêta plus particulièrement sur le visage de son ami. Ancien ami, pour être plus exact. Il comprit très vite que le Jedi l'avait trahi et l'avait dénoncé au Conseil.

- Que me vaut le plaisir, Jedi ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse à la question.

- Votre trahison a été révélée, Chancelier. Vos méfaits doivent cesser immédiatement, ajouta Obi-Wan avec détermination.

- Je crains de ne pas comprendre, répondit sournoisement le Chancelier. En quoi le fait de vouloir réunir les systèmes de la République en un tout unifié est-il un méfait ?

Il était très fort. Adapter la vérité à sa vision des choses était sa spécialité. Mais ça ne prendrait pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

- Chancellier, la guerre n'a pas de raison d'être ! Rendez-vous et vous serez jugé. Je m'assurerai qu'on vous prodigue un procès équitable, déclara Anakin qui ne pouvait entièrement se résigner à le haïr.

- Tu me déçois énormément, Anakin, répondit le vieil homme avec mépris. Je voyais en toi un allié très puissant. Finalement, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un lâche qui préfère laisser mourir les personnes qui comptent à tes yeux plutôt que d'accepter la vérité.

- La vérité ? demanda Anakin en allumant son sabre laser. Comme votre tentative d'assassinat perpétrée contre mon apprentie ? demanda-t-il, empli de colère.

Le Sith se leva et recula. Il dégaina lui aussi son sabre et se mit en position d'attaque. Si Anakin avait fait son choix, qu'il en soit ainsi. La galaxie était peuplée d'âmes perdues qui se plieraient à sa volonté. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour arriver à ses fins.

Tout se passa très vite. Le Seigneur noir s'avança vers les Jedi et les attaqua les uns après les autres. Hélas pour lui, Obi-Wan, Yoda et Anakin n'étaient pas n'importes quels Jedi. Dans cette situation, le Chancelier choisissa le repli pour éviter de se faire prendre. D'un coup vif, il porta une attaque violente à Obi-Wan. La lame rouge de son sabre transperça l'épaule du maitre Jedi. Il laissa échapper un cri intense de douleur, qui retint l'attention de ses alliés juste assez de temps pour permettre au Chancelier de s'enfuir et d'ordonner à sa garde de s'occuper de ses assaillants. Une dizaine de gardes entrèrent dans le bureau. Armés et parés au combat, ils ne reculeraient devant rien.

- Ils ont tenté de m'assassiner ! leur avait déclaré le Chancelier.

Malheureusement, c'est ce que tout le monde croirait en apprenant qu'ils étaient venus armés dans le bureau du Chancelier pour tenter de l'arrêter. Anakin aida Obi-Wan à se relever. Yoda les aida en couvrant leur fuite, puis les rejoint. Fort heureusement, le Chancelier n'avait encore eu le temps d'alerter toute la sécurité du sénat et, profitant de cette chance, les Jedi puirent regagner leur transport et s'enfuir en direction du Temple.

۞

Ce matin, le sénat avait été convoqué en séance extraordinaire. Le Chancelier ne requiérait que rarement ce type d'assemblé et cela n'annonçait en général rien de bon. Padmé était assise dans sa nacelle sénatoriale, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à travailler ce matin. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette convocation, elle ne serait d'ailleurs pas venue. Hier soir, Anakin avait quitté leur appartement, très soucieux, et n'était pas encore revenu. Il lui avait dit de lui faire confiance. Il disait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais cela n'enlevait pas pour autant cette peur de le voir blessé que Padmé portait perpétuellement en elle.

Bail Organa vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa collègue sans dire un mot. Lui aussi était soucieux. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, évidemment, mais au moins elle pouvait déguiser sa mauvaise humeur en prétextant cette réunion.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au sénat pour être réuni. Le Chancelier était au centre de l'assemblé, prêt à donner le discours le plus intriguant qu'il ait annoncé depuis longtemps.

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous avons été trahi, déclara-t-il froidement et de manière énigmatique. Les Jedi ont conspiré contre moi, contre le sénat, contre la République !

Padmé sentit son dos se glacer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ! Les Jedi étaient les protecteurs de la paix, comment pourrait-il s'en prendre à la République ? Elle était mariée à l'un d'entre eux. Si quelque chose se tramait contre le sénat, elle l'aurait évidemment su. La sénatrice comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Quelque chose d'autre se cachait derrière cette déclaration.

- Hier soir, une délégation de trois Jedi a essayé de m'assassiner, ici même, dans ces bâtiments ! Leurs pouvoirs les ont rendu trop puissants et l'inévitable est arrivé : ils veulent prendre le contrôle de la République et me renverser, continua-t-il alors qu'un brouhaha général d'indignation se propageait dans l'assemblée.

- Je ne peux pas le croire, murmura Padmé à l'intention de son collègue sénateur.

- Les Jedi sont désormais des ennemis de la République, déclara-t-il avec détermination. Je m'assurerai qu'ils soient traqués et éliminés, afin de garantir la paix et la sécurité de tous les citoyens de vos systèmes.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle alors qu'une larme solitaire et silencieuse coula le long de la joue de Padmé. Elle aurait voulu se lever et quitter l'assemblée sur le champ. Malheureusement, un tel comportement aurait attisé les soupçons et elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle devrait écouter ces horribles accusations jusqu'au bout, sans flancher. Son habilité à dissimuler ses sentiments en matière de politique était plus que jamais mise à l'épreuve.

- Les séparatistes, récemment rejoints par le Comte Dooku, se sont ralliés dans le système de Mustafar. J'ai déjà dépêché un commando de clones pour les arrêter et éliminer ceux qui menaceraient plus longtemps la République. Le général Grievous a par ailleurs été repéré dans le système d'Utapau. La fin de la guerre n'est plus qu'une question de jours, ajouta-t-il alors que les applaudissements se firent plus sonores.

L'assemblée se conclut mais ne débarrassa pas Padmé de son sentiment de dégoût. Comment était-il possible qu'un homme seul puisse berner une assemblée entière de sénateur ?

- Puis-je vous raccompagner ? demanda poliment le sénateur Organa, remarquant que sa collègue ne se sentait pas bien.

- Non, merci, répondit poliment Padmé. J'ai besoin d'être seule, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son transport officiel.

Pendant ce temps, le Chancelier se dirigeait vers la commande vocale personnelle de son bureau. Il allait mettre son plan à exécution.

La silhouette holographique d'un clone apparut au centre de la table de contrôle.

- Executez l'ordre 66, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Le clone s'inclina, comprenant parfaitement l'ordre qui lui avait été donné.

Tout ne s'était pas passé exactement comme il l'avait espéré. Darth Sidious souhait acquérir un nouvel apprenti. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait à nouveau avec le Comte Dooku. Ses deux bras avaient été remplacés par des prothèses mécaniques. En cela, il ne différait pas entièrement d'Anakin. En revanche, il était plus âgé et n'offrait pas un potentiel comparable. Sidious décida qu'il s'en contenterait. Par ailleurs, le jeune et arrogant Jedi qui avait fait échouer son plan le paierait. Cher.

۞

Padmé entra dans son appartement pour recevoir la première bonne nouvelle de la journée. Anakin était rentré et il était sain et sauf.

Elle courra pour se perdre dans son étreinte. Elle l'avait vu la veille, mais, compte tenu de la situation actuelle, il lui avait encore plus manqué qu'après une séparation de plusieurs mois.

- J'étais tellement inquiète ! s'exclama-t-elle en le dévisageant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Le Chancelier _est_ le Seigneur Sith que nous recherchions, répondit-il tristement en relâchant son étreinte. C'est lui qui a commandé la tentative d'assassinat contre Zemfira. Il est à l'origine de cette guerre ! ajouta-t-il avec horreur.

Padmé aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le croire, que c'était impossible. Pourtant, elle suspectait le pire depuis longtemps. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé que la situation serait aussi grave, mais elle n'avait pas de mal à le croire non plus.

- Il faut que nous quittions cette planète ! déclara-t-il en la dirigeant vers leur chambre. Tout de suite ! Fais tes affaires. Contact les autres sénateurs connus pour être des opposants à Palpatine, immédiatement. Vous êtes en danger.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir maintenant ! Si nous partons, il ne trouvera plus aucune opposition à ses propositions absurdes et la République en souffrira.

- Tu ne peux pas sauver la République, Padmé ! s'emporta-t-il en relâchant sa main. C'est trop tard. Il a pris le contrôle du sénat. Nous devons nous replier et sauver nos vies.

Padmé ne put soutenir le regard de son mari plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à croire que le travail de toute une vie avait été inutile. Que quelqu'un allait détruire tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battue. Et tous ces sacrifices qu'elle avait faits, ces mois passés loin d'Anakin pendant la guerre. Tout cela aurait-il été fait en vain ?

- Je ne peux pas abandonner mon devoir ainsi, déclara-t-elle tristement. Des milliards de vies ont besoin de nous !

- Padmé, répondit-il calmement. _Je_ suis en danger ici.

Si quelqu'un menaçait sa vie, Padmé était déterminée et ne changeait que difficilement sa position. Si quelqu'un menaçait la vie de celui qu'elle aimait, en revanche, la situation était complètement différente.

- J'ai trahi le Chancelier. Je lui ai menti et je l'ai dénoncé aux Jedi. Il n'hésitera pas et ne reculera devant rien pour se venger, déclara-t-il avec tristesse.

Padmé commença à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Il ne s'agissait plus de devoir. Il était maintenant question de _survie_.

- Ma demande aujourd'hui n'est pas la même que celle que je t'ai faite maintes fois. Je ne veux pas que l'on fuit tous les deux notre devoir pour être ensemble. Je veux l'on parte d'ici, car si nous ne le faisons pas, nous n'y survivrons pas ! expliqua-t-il avec ferveur.

- Je vais préparer mes affaires. Envoie un message au sénateur Organa et à Mon Mothma. Où nous rendons-nous ?

- Sur Alderaan. Le sénateur Organa est déjà au courant, c'est lui qui a suggéré ce repli et il a offert sa planète comme refuge. Maitre Yoda et Obi-Wan ont déjà envoyé un message pour prévenir les Jedi en mission sur d'autres planètes de notre point de ralliement.

Padmé hocha de la tête avec mélancolie. Au moins, son meilleur allié au sénat était toujours de son côté et avait choisi de soutenir les Jedi.

۞

Alderaan en hiver était d'une beauté que peu de planètes dans la galaxie pouvaient prétendre égaler. De fins flocons de neige tombaient du ciel et recouvraient le sol, formant un manteau blanc qui étouffait les sons et plongeait la planète dans un calme presque parfait.

Zemfira ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Elle ne savait pas où elle était et comment elle y était arrivée. Tout était encore très flou dans son esprit. La jeune fille tenta de se relever et sentit une puissante douleur lui traverser la poitrine.

- Reste calme, demanda Obi-Wan en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Tu as des côtes cassés, informa-t-il en l'aidant à se recoucher. Tout va bien, tu te sentiras mieux d'ici quelques jours.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche. Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous sommes sur Alderaan, en sécurité. Tu as été blessée durant ta mission sur Coruscant.

Soudain, les images lui revinrent à l'esprit. Les gardes du Chancelier, la prison de la capitale galactique, la fuite du Comte Dooku.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. Je dois prévenir Anakin ! Le Chancelier est un traitre. Ses gardes se sont retournés contre moi, je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit calmement Obi-Wan. Nous le savons. Le Chancelier est le Seigneur Sith que nous recherchions. Tu as fait preuve d'une grande sagesse et avait raison de t'en méfier.

Zemfira ferma les yeux un instant. Son réveil avait été douloureux et toutes ces révélations étaient venues si vite. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Des souvenirs lui revinrent, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Ces images qui traversaient son esprit lui étaient étrangères. Il ne s'agissait pas de ses souvenirs.

- Obi-Wan, je vous en prie. Je suis complètement perdue ! pleura-t-elle en tentant de bouger le moins possible pour ménager ses côtes. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Le Chancelier a commandé la tentative d'assassinat dont tu as été la victime dans le but de provoquer la colère d'Anakin. Depuis longtemps, il espérait en faire son apprenti et l'utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais il a échoué et Anakin t'a sauvé.

- Il m'a sauvé ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

L'un de ses derniers souvenirs lui revint soudain en tête. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, allongé sur le sol du centre de détention de Coruscant, elle l'avait _appelé_.

- Il t'a retrouvé en mauvais état, mais grâce à lui, ton opération s'est bien passée. Il a fallu remplacer les os de ton dos par une colonne vertébrale. C'est une opération périlleuse, mais tu as survécu.

Zemfira se souvint. Des images et des émotions l'envahirent. Elle voyait Anakin dans la salle avec elle. Elle sentait leurs cœurs battre ensemble et ne former qu'un.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous sur Alderaan ?

- Tu es très curieuse pour quelqu'un qui se réveille d'un coma de quatre jours, répondit-il. Nous avons échoué dans notre tentative d'arrestation du Chancelier. Il a déclaré au sénat que les Jedi étaient désormais des ennemis de la République. Des clones s'en sont pris au Temple. Nous n'avons pas pu sauver tout le monde, ajouta-t-il, empli d'une insupportable tristesse. Des milliers de clones ont investi le Temple. C'était une attaque sournoise que nous n'avions pas prévue ! Nous n'avons pu ramener avec nous que quelques jeunes Jedi. Beaucoup des nôtres ont été massacré.

- Mais presque tous les Jedi sont en mission ! Il en reste beaucoup, éparpillés à travers la galaxie.

- Palpatine l'avait prévu, répondit sombrement Obi-Wan. Les clones ont reçu l'ordre de nous exécuter.

Zemfira ferma les yeux mais ne put retenir une larme de douleur. Horrifiée, elle ne savait quoi répondre.

- Anakin et moi avons envoyé la consigne à tous les survivants de nous rejoindre ici. Alderaan est la planète du sénateur Organa, nous lui faisons confiance. Ici, nous serons en sécurité. Il nous faut nous réunir pour organiser notre défense.

- Où est Anakin ? demanda Zemfira, soucieuse.

- Il est resté sur Coruscant pour avertir les sénateurs opposés au Chancelier de la gravité de la situation. Il sera bientôt là, ne t'en fais pas.

۞

Le vaisseau de la sénatrice de Naboo se posa sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage officielle de la famille royale d'Alderaan. Elle était accompagnée de la sénatrice Mon Mothma, suivie par le Jedi Anakin Skywalker.

Le sénateur Bail Organa et Yoda attendaient, en face du sas de sécurité, que leurs invités les rejoignent.

- Sénatrices. Je suis soulagée de vous voir saines et sauves ! déclara-t-il en leur faisant signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Yoda et Anakin restèrent en retrait. Les deux Jedi avaient d'importants sujets à aborder.

- Ton apprentie réveillée est, déclara Yoda, décidant que de commencer par une bonne nouvelle ne ferait de mal à personne.

- Bonne nouvelle, répondit Anakin en suivant les sénateurs à l'intérieur. J'aimerais la voir.

- Avec Obi-Wan elle a parlé. Au courant de la situation, elle est. Plus tard la voir tu iras.

- Est-ce que d'autres Jedi ont repris contact?

- Maitre Ki-Adi-Mundi et Maitre Secura, répondit Yoda sans grande satisfaction.

- C'est tout ? s'horrifia Anakin.

Le vieux maitre hocha tristement de la tête. Il ne restait que très peu de Jedi. L'Ordre avait été décimé par les clones. Ils n'étaient pas des combattants hors pairs, mais pris par surprises et attaqués par des centaines d'entre eux en même temps, les Jedi n'avaient que de très minces chances de survie. A l'heure actuelle, l'Ordre Jedi autrefois si puissant semblait n'être constitué que de cinq Jedi, d'une padawan blessée et de trois enfants.

- Ta mission, un succès a-t-elle été ?

- La sénatrice Amidala a très mal pris la nouvelle, répondit-il tristement. Elle nous accorde cependant son soutien inconditionnel. La représentante Mon Mothma ne s'est pas opposée à notre demande et nous accorde également son soutien.

- Si nous voulons survivre, de nos alliés, grand besoin nous allons avoir, ajouta Yoda, pensif


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Padmé observait le soleil se coucher au-delà des montagnes d'Alderaan. La beauté de cette vue, aussi surprenante qu'elle puisse être, ne réussissait pas à calmer sa peine. Dans quel monde allait-elle donner vie à son enfant ? Tout s'était passé si vite, elle ne parvenait pas encore à réaliser pleinement la gravité de la situation. Rien n'était plus certain. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait revenir au sénat et continuer à servir sa cause. Depuis toujours, elle avait été l'une des plus ferventes opposantes de la politique du Chancelier. Maintenant qu'il avait révélé sa vraie nature, la vie de la sénatrice de Naboo était plus menacée que jamais.

Le sas automatique qui menait à sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Anakin.

- On ne t'a pas suivi ? demanda-t-elle en détournant son regard de la fenêtre pour lui faire face.

- Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne m'a vu, répondit-il en souriant avant de prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

Anakin n'avait nul besoin d'être un Jedi pour sentir la détresse de la jeune femme. La politique avait toujours été sa passion. Avant de le connaître, son poste de sénatrice occupait toute sa vie. Cet état de fait rendait d'autant plus difficile de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle que Bail venait de rapporter.

- Les séparatistes ont été massacrés. Nous soupçonnons Dooku de les avoir trahis et d'avoir effectué cette mission pour le compte de son maitre. Palpatine s'est autoproclamé Empereur, déclara-t-il, ne trouvant pas de manière douce de l'annoncer.

- Cela n'a rien de surprenant. Il travaillait à acquérir plus de pouvoir depuis longtemps. Je pensais que cela allait finir par arriver.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il, pour retourner sur un sujet plus personnel.

Padmé activa la commande qui permettait l'accès au balcon de sa suite. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. L'atmosphère de la demeure royale d'Alderaan devenait étouffante.

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle en inspirant longuement. Je te le promets ! La situation est critique. Mais tu vas bien. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

Anakin se rapprocha et enlaça tendrement sa femme. Pendant bien longtemps, il avait souhaité qu'elle lui dise cela. Elle l'aimait, il en était certain, mais le bien-être de la communauté et son poste au sénat signifiaient beaucoup pour elle. Padmé avait toujours refusé de s'enfuir avec lui et d'abandonner son devoir. Il la respectait énormément pour cela. Elle avait une force de caractère et un sens des responsabilités à toute épreuve. Cependant, aujourd'hui, alors que la République s'effondrait, elle survivrait. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et qu'elle avait perdu sa famille, elle n'y aurait pas survécu. Elle n'aurait pas voulu survivre. Ce constat suffisait à Anakin pour savoir que, malgré leurs longs mois de séparation, elle le plaçait encore et toujours au-dessus de tout le reste.

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

La question la plus basique était également la plus délicate. Les derniers Jedi vivants étaient recherchés dans toute la galaxie.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous avons attendu des survivants suffisamment longtemps. Je ne pense pas que d'autres Jedi nous rejoindront. Nous en parlerons tout à l'heure en réunion avec les autres.

- D'accord, mais toi et moi ? Notre enfant naitra bientôt, nous ne pouvons pas être séparés.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, répondit-il, convaincu. Il faut que l'on parle de ça. Je ne sais pas s'il est toujours judicieux de nous cacher.

- Mais et les Jedi ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils te renient ?

- Padmé. Quels Jedi ? L'Ordre n'existe plus. En comptant les enfants et mon apprentie, nous n'atteignons même pas le nombre de dix !

- Pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin d'en parler maintenant ?

- Il y a de très grande chance que notre enfant soit extrêmement sensible à la Force. Le Chancelier... Enfin, je veux dire _l'Empereur_, voulait que je le joigne, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il s'en prenne à notre famille.

Padmé porta instinctivement ses mains à son ventre. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé. Elle s'était demandée si leur enfant aurait les yeux clairs de son père et les cheveux foncés de sa mère. Elle s'était demandée s'il s'agirait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Padmé ne s'était cependant pas inquiétée des pouvoirs qui se développaient en elle. Il était naïf de penser qu'Anakin ne léguerait à leur progéniture que son sourire ou la couleur de ses yeux. Evidemment, l'être le plus réceptif à la Force de la galaxie engendrerait des Jedi.

- Il ne peut pas faire ça !

- Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Ceci dit, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. Et puis, nous n'avons plus à cacher que nous sommes ensembles.

Anakin l'enlaça tendrement et caressa ses longs cheveux bruns. Il la trouvait bien plus celle lorsqu'elle les laissait détacher. Ses coiffures sophistiquées représentaient la partie sénatoriale de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle était ainsi, portant une simple robe bleu qui ne cachait pas sa grossesse, elle était simplement sa femme. Et il aimait cette sensation. Le constat qu'il pourrait en profiter autant qu'il le voulait était étrange. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de se cacher à présent. Bien que cette pensée soit réjouissante, il aurait aimé que cela arrive dans d'autres circonstances.

- Tu t'imagines que tu vas pouvoir vraiment _vivre_ avec moi ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, répondit-elle, incapable de contenir son désir de l'embêter. Tu laisses trainer tes affaires partout et tu passes ton temps à bricoler des vieux droïdes.

- Et tu as une pièce _entière_ pour ranger tes robes, ce qui me dépasse complètement ! répondit-il en riant.

- Nous aurions peut-être du y penser avant de nous marier et de faire un enfant... répondit-elle d'un ton faussement sérieux.

- Nous sommes foutus... répondit Anakin en la serrant contre lui.

۞

Zemfira avait quitté sa chambre et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de faire ses premiers pas avec sa nouvelle colonne bionique. La sensation était étrange. Elle pouvait marcher et sentait comme avant, mais les commandes que son cerveau envoyait à ses membres semblaient différentes. Obi-Wan lui tint la main pour qu'elle ne perde pas l'équilibre et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle du trône où devait se tenir une importante réunion entre les Jedi survivants et les sénateurs loyalistes.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aime ça... déclara la jeune fille dont la tête commençait à tourner.

- Tu vas t'y faire, répondit calmement Obi-Wan. Ton esprit et ton corps ne sont plus totalement en harmonie, mais avec de la pratique, tu retrouveras ton aisance. Anakin sera de meilleurs conseils que mois. Il avait beaucoup souffert de la perte de son bras.

Zemfira et Obi-Wan entrèrent dans la grande salle. Le bruit de leur pas brisa le silence qui y régnait. Ils étaient en avance, mais quelqu'un les attendait déjà. Anakin se retourna pour faire face à ses amis. Le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage manifestait une joie et un soulagement immenses. Son apprentie était en vie et elle allait bien. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il coura jusqu'à elle et la souleva du sol pour la serrer dans ses bras. Après un court instant, il la reposa sur le sol et la contempla avec joie.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il ait l'étrange sensation de déjà connaître la réponse à sa question.

- Je vais bien. Je ne contrôle pas encore très bien mes mouvements, mais je n'ai plus mal.

- Tu t'y habitueras très vite, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les trois Jedi marchèrent en direction de la grande table où devait se tenir la réunion. Anakin était arrivé plus tôt dans un but précis. Beaucoup de choses devaient être dites aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas le faire devant le comité complet, incluant les sénateurs.

- Zemfira. Obi-Wan t'a probablement expliqué ce qui s'est passé au Temple durant ton opération, déclara-t-il calmement.

La jeune hocha de la tête. Elle savait ce dont il voulait parler. Elle avait expérience des sensations nouvelles et étranges. Des images et des impressions, des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens avaient traversé son esprit comme des milliers d'éclairs. A cet instant précis, elle le ressentait encore. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle se sentait plus proche de son maitre que jamais. Ils avaient toujours eu de bons rapports, mais à présent, elle ressentait ce qu'il ressentait, elle pensait comme il pensait. Une sorte de lien très puissant semblait s'être créé entre eux.

- Qu'en est-il de toi ?

- J'ai vu le désert de Tatooïne, un vieux toydarien dans un magasin de ferrailles, le Temple au coucher du soleil et les lacs de Naboo. J'ai vu Obi-Wan – sans barbe, ajouta-t-elle en riant. J'ai vu...

Padmé. Elle savait pour Padmé et les sentiments que son maitre éprouvait pour elle. Mais, après réflexion, elle décida de ne rien dire. Elle préférait qu'il décide d'en parler et ne briserait pas son secret.

- J'ai vu beaucoup de chose, finit-elle par avouer.

Anakin s'avança vers la fenêtre et focalisa son regard sur les montagnes enneigées d'Alderaan. Cette révélation était plus délicate qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'avait pas honte de ses actes et il aimait sa femme au-delà de la raison. Depuis toujours, il lui avait promis que, si elle le désirait, il quitterait l'Ordre pour elle.

Ce qui dérangeait le jeune Jedi, à cet instant précis, n'était pas que tout le monde sache qu'il avait épousé la sénatrice de Naboo, mais plutôt qu'il l'avait caché pendant presque quatre ans.

- Il y a des choses dont j'aimerais que nous parlions avant la réunion, déclara-t-il calmement.

C'était un début. Engager la conversation, garder son calme, choisir les bons mots. C'est ce que Padmé aurait fait.

- Nous t'écoutons, répondit Obi-Wan qui avait déjà une idée de ce que pourrait être le sujet de la discussion.

Anakin se retourna. Ayant regagné son calme, il décida de faire face à ses amis.

- Vous savez que j'ai toujours été proche de la sénatrice de Naboo. Nous nous sommes connus enfant et nous avons toujours eu un attachement profond.

- Continue, déclara Obi-Wan qui voulait entendre toute l'histoire avant de faire un commentaire.

- J'ai besoin d'elle. Je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimée, déclara-t-il calmement, ne trouvant pas de meilleurs mots pour exprimer ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Ça n'est pas un secret, remarqua Obi-Wan. Tu ne l'as jamais déclaré ouvertement, mais tu ne l'as jamais complètement caché non plus.

- C'est vrai, concéda Anakin, pensif.

Il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots. En revanche, chaque sourire à l'annonce d'un retour de mission, chaque regard sombre en quittant Coruscant pour retourner sur les champs de bataille et chaque longue nuit passée seul et sans dormir avaient témoignés de son attachement profond. Pas une seule fois il ne l'aurait renié. Il ne pouvait pas nier son amour pour sa femme, même s'il l'avait voulu.

- Padmé et moi nous sommes mariés juste avant le début de la guerre. Je sais, le Code l'interdit. Je sais, je vous l'ai caché pendant très longtemps. Et oui, je sais que l'attachement est considéré comme nocif pour un Jedi. J'ai fait tout cela, mais comprenez bien que pas une seule seconde je n'ai eu le choix. Je devais le faire, ajouta-t-il tristement.

Et c'était vrai. Ne pas l'avoir près de lui aurait été comme rejeter ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était.

Obi-Wan ne commenta pas immédiatement la révélation de son ancien apprenti. Un silence pesant s'installa, mais il était nécessaire pour permettre au maitre Jedi de réfléchir. La sénatrice était enceinte. Ses longues robes avaient longtemps caché cet état de fait. Mais, depuis leur arrivée sur Alderaan, elle n'avait plus cherché à le cacher et il était évident que la naissance de son bébé était proche.

- Alors c'est ton enfant que porte la sénatrice ? demanda Obi-Wan, plus par surprise que par réel questionnement.

- Il vaudrait mieux l'espérer, répondit Anakin sur le ton de la plaisanterie, dans l'espoir de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Obi-Wan avança d'avant en arrière en triturant sa barbe. C'était une sacrée révélation. Mais pas vraiment une surprise non plus. Anakin n'avait rien de conventionnel. Et son ancien maitre avait su, pendant les longs mois passés à la guerre, que quelque chose se passait entre la sénatrice et son padawan. Il était plus calme. Il était parfois même serein. En fait, elle avait rendu Anakin heureux. Il s'agissait en quelque sorte d'une vérité inavouée entre eux. Si elle avait réussi là où tout le reste avait échoué, il ne souhaitait pas lui enlever le seul élément de sa vie qui le faisait sourire. Alors ils étaient restée silencieux, l'un comme l'autre, et avaient prétendu ne rien savoir. Et c'était bien ainsi.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je suis étonnée, déclara Zemfira en brisant le silence. Je le _savais_, puisque je l'ai _vu_.

- Je respecte ton choix de ne pas me l'avoir dit, déclara calmement Obi-Wan, en choisissant bien ses mots. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucune menace d'expulsion qui pèse sur toi. J'aimerais cependant que tu saches que, si tu me l'avais dit dans d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais soutenu face au Conseil.

Anakin ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer sa gratitude face à une telle prévue d'amitié. Son ancien maitre et lui étaient très liés. Comme des frères. Et son apprentie venait les compléter à la perfection. Ils formaient une très bonne équipe. Une famille.

Famille qui, dans très peu de temps, allait s'agrandir. Et la sécurité de ceux qu'il aimait inquiétait toujours le jeune Jedi.

- Ton enfant devra être mis en sureté, déclara Obi-Wan pour relancer la discussion. Nous devrons tous veiller à ce que l'Empereur ne le découvre jamais. Même si elle désapprouve, Padmé ne doit pas continuer à servir comme sénatrice de Naboo.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé. Elle fera ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger notre famille.

- Il ne s'agit pas que de cela. Tu as le taux de midi-chloriens le plus élevé jamais enregistré dans la galaxie. Si l'Empereur mettait la main sur ton enfant, il pourrait être une terrible menace pour nous tous.

Les trois Jedi ne purent terminer leur discussion. La grande porte qui menait à la salle de trône s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les trois sénateurs loyalistes, suivis des maitres Yoda, Secura et Ki-Adi-Mundi. Les seuls survivants de l'Ordre Jedi.

Tous s'installèrent à la grande table de réunion pour débattre de la conduite à adopter.

Bail Organa resta debout et décida de présider l'assemblée.

- Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous remercier d'avoir accepté d'assister à cette réunion. Nous prenons tous des risques en cachant des chevaliers Jedi et en nous opposant à la politique de l'Empereur. Le sénateur Fang Zar, de Sern et le sénatrice Chi Eekway, de Wroona, nous accordent tout leur soutien mais n'ont pu être présents. Ils ne sont pas encore reconnus comme des opposants actifs de Palpatine et, pour leur sécurité, nous avons jugé préférable de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Je pense qu'il serait temps de mentionner aux Jedi la nature des réunions auxquelles nous avons pris part avant la crise récente, déclara Mon Mothma de sa voix toujours calme.

Zemfira et Anakin se regardèrent avec surprise. La jeune padawan était surprise de ne pas connaître l'existence de ces réunions, puisqu'elle avait acquis la majeure partie des souvenirs d'Anakin et qu'il était marié à une politicienne. En étudiant plus attentivement son visage, Zemfira compris que son maitre entendait parler de ce sujet pour la première fois, lui aussi.

- Nous avons formé la Délégation des 2000, déclara Padmé, consciente de la surprise et de l'incompréhension de son époux. Il s'agit d'une liste de sénateurs ayant manifesté leur mécontentement face à la politique de Palpatine.

- Cette pétition a été lancée avant qu'il ne s'autoproclame Empereur, ajouta Bail Organa. Aujourd'hui, elle est problématique car elle offre à Palpatine une liste presque exhaustive de ses opposants. Certains sénateurs, tels que Mon Mothma et moi-même avons pris part à sa création de manière informelle. Nous ne l'avons pas signée.

Les Jedi ne répondirent rien. Leur aveuglement face aux événements récents les surprenait toujours. Il n'avait absolument rien vu venir. Anakin sentait de la colère monter en lui. Sa femme ne lui avait rien dit. Pire encore, il n'avait pas besoin de lui poser la question pour savoir que, si tous les sénateurs n'avaient pas signé cette pétition, Padmé, elle, l'avait fait.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir averti ? demanda Anakin.

Par _nous_, il entendait évidemment _lui_. Il savait que Padmé et lui avaient toujours eu des points de vue très différents en ce qui concerne la politique et la guerre. Jamais cependant il n'avait imaginé qu'elle se mettrait en danger en participant à des projets de réforme très délicats sans lui en faire part.

- Nous ne savions pas de quel côté vous alliez vous ranger, répondit Mon Mothma. Il nous a paru plus sage à l'époque d'agir dans le secret.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nos efforts ont été vains. Nous n'avons pas pu sauver la République, reprit Padmé. Cette liste prouve que tous les sénateurs ne sont pas d'accord avec les nouvelles dispositions. Il est peut être encore temps d'agir.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit sage, répondit sombrement Bail Organa. La proclamation de l'Empire a été étonnamment bien reçue au sénat. Beaucoup de systèmes approuvent ce changement.

- Attendre des temps meilleurs, nous devrions, suggéra Yoda.

- Je suis d'accord. La nouvelle est encore trop récente. Presque tous les Jedi ont péri. De plus, votre camp loyaliste est trop faible pour agir en ce moment, ajouta Ki-Adi-Mundi.

- Que suggérez-vous de faire, maitres Jedi ? demanda le sénateur Organa.

- Nous cacher. Reprendre des forces, nous préparer pour mieux nous défendre plus tard. Une offensive prématurée pourrait bien signifier notre perte, répondit Obi-Wan avec tristesse. Je suggère que les sénateurs qui n'ont pas signé la pétition gardent leur place au sénat. Nous aurons besoin de gens à l'intérieur de l'Empire, qui pourront nous informer des décisions de Palpatine.

- Et les autres ? demanda Padmé, préoccupée.

- Vous pourrez toujours agir de l'extérieur, répondit Aayla Secura. Lorsque le temps sera venu, nous aurons besoin de vous pour ramener la paix et démanteler l'Empire. La galaxie n'est juste pas prête pour un tel renversement pour le moment.

La discussion ne dura pas plus longtemps. Les sénateurs décidèrent de retourner au plus vite à la capitale pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Quant aux Jedi, un dernier détail restait à régler pour eux.

- Sur Dagobah, je me rendrai, déclara Yoda. Maitres Mundi et Secura ?

- Nous pouvons nous rendre sur Tatooïne. C'est un endroit parfait pour les fugitifs. Et puis, L'Empire n'y a pas encore d'emprise.

Yoda hocha de la tête en approbation. Les survivants devaient être séparés pour leur sécurité.

- Et les enfants ? demanda Obi-Wan.

- Bail Organa gardera la fille. Les deux autres jeunes Jedi seront gardés par Mon Mothma. Ils vivront une vie normale. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leur sécurité. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge d'être entrainé, répondit Aayla Secura.

- Et pour l'enfant de Padmé ? ajouta Obi-Wan en dirigeant son regard vers la sénatrice de Naboo.

Padmé semblait soucieuse. Les regards de tous ces Jedi posés sur elle la mettaient mal à l'aise.

- Nous resterons à l'écart, déclara Anakin.

- Sur Naboo, ajouta Padmé. Je connais bien cette planète et il y a des coins qui sont très reculés. Personne ne pensera à nous chercher là-bas.

- Et moi ? demanda Zemfira qui était restée très silencieuse jusque là.

- Avec les Skywalker, tu iras, répondit Yoda.

_Les Skywalker_. C'était la toute première fois que leur identité était révélée de cette façon. Padmé avait beau être la femme d'Anakin, jamais elle n'avait été désignée par son nom.

- Obi-Wan. Avec eux, j'aimerais que tu ailles. De beaucoup d'entrainement nous avons encore besoin. Ensemble, plus fort vous serez.

- Et vous ? demanda Obi-Wan à l'intention du vieux maitre Jedi. Vous serez seul ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

- De solitude, j'ai besoin. Aveugle nous avons été. Méditer sur nos erreurs il va falloir.

۞

Anakin préparait le vaisseau que Bail Organa lui avait mis à disposition pour son départ pour Naboo. Il avait pour habitude de revérifier les paramètres avant chaque long voyage. Aujourd'hui, cette tâche habituellement facile lui prit beaucoup de temps. Il préférait revérifier le vaisseau dix fois plutôt que de devoir faire face aux explications de Padmé. Pour le moment.

Un son aigue et prolongé indiqua à Anakin que son droïde astroméchano n'était pas tout à fait satisfait de sa tâche.

- Je sais que tu l'as déjà vérifié. Revérifie-le encore une fois ! Ajouta-t-il en entrant des nouvelles coordonnées dans l'ordinateur de contrôle.

Anakin avait passé beaucoup de temps avec son droïde. Il l'accompagnait dans chaque mission et il lui accordait une confiance aveugle. Après les longues années de guerre auxquels ils avaient fait face ensembles, le jeune Jedi arrivait à comprendre son droïde. C'était étonnant, car les sons émis par les droïdes astroméchano étaient rarement assimilés par les humains. Les deux compères avaient tout naturellement développé un mode de communication. Et aujourd'hui, R2D2 n'était pas de bonne humeur.

_Nous sommes deux, mon vieux_, pensa Anakin en refermant le clavier du tableau de bord.

Un son discret de pas, suivit d'un clappement répétitif sur le sol, vint tirer le Jedi en colère de ses sombres pensés. Il se détourna du poste de commandement et ne fut pas surpris de voir Yoda l'observer avec attention.

- Maitre, salua-t-il poliment.

- Jeune Skywalker. A parler, nous avons.

Le vieux maitre Jedi s'avança vers le poste de copilote et prit de l'élan pour s'installer dans la chaise.

- Préoccupé, tu es.

- Oui, répondit simplement Anakin en baissant les yeux.

- Préoccupé également je suis, répondit le maitre. Le Code des Jedi, brisé il a été.

Anakin ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il releva soudainement le visage et fit face à Yoda avec stupéfaction.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'exclure ! Même si vous désapprouvez, je resterai un Jedi.

Anakin prononça ces mots et les regretta immédiatement. Il était en colère. Le maitre n'avait pas choisi le bon moment pour venir lui faire la leçon.

- La raison de ma visite, cela n'est pas, répondit calmement Yoda. Surpris je suis seulement.

- Je comprends, maitre.

- Le Code, pas un seulement une relique du passé ce n'est. Une raison d'être, il a ! Protéger du Côté Obscur, de la colère et de la haine.

- Je sais. Je n'ai jamais approuvé certaines de nos règles.

- Constater cela, je puis, répondit ironiquement Yoda.

- Maitre Yoda... je peux comprendre que l'attachement soit interdit aux Jedi. Je comprends également ces mises en garde que vous nous avez faites concernant la haine, la colère et l'agitation. Ce que je ne peux pas comprendre en revanche, c'est l'interdiction de s'attacher à une autre personne.

- L'attachement conduit à la jalousie et à la haine. La jalousie entraine la peur de perdre, et force le sentiment de possession.

- La possession ? répéta Anakin, incrédule. Padmé désapprouverait complètement, je peux vous l'assurer. Il ne s'agit pas de possession mais de sentiments.

- Ha oui ? demanda Yoda. Ton mécontentement actuel, pas lié à la sénatrice et ses secrets il n'est ?

_Mince _! Il avait raison. Anakin avait son point de vue concernant les Jedi et l'attachement, mais pour la première fois, il comprenait là où voulait en venir maitre Yoda. Et quel pouvait être la raison d'être d'une telle règle dans le Code.

- Admettons que vous ayez raison, commença à Anakin, trop fier pour admettre qu'il pouvait avoir tort. N'est-il pas possible selon vous de s'améliorer ? Si nous sommes aussi sages que nous le prétendons, ne pouvons-nous pas envisager que les sentiments soient bénéfiques ?

- Possible cela est, concéda Yoda, pensif. Méditer là dessus, je vais. Un Jedi tu es, Skywalker. Créer un nouvel Ordre il nous faudra. Ta tâche, et celle de ton enfant, ce sera.

- Ma tâche ? s'exclama Anakin avec stupéfaction. Maitre, je ne suis pas le dernier des Jedi, il y a encore d'autres moyens. Je ne pourrai jamais accepter cette tâche !

- Tous ensemble nous travaillerons. Méditer. Grandir. Apprendre. Du temps, nous avons. Mais lorsqu'une nouvelle ère commencera, parti je serai peut-être déjà. Agé, je suis. Fatigué. Quand presque 900 ans comme moi tu auras, moins en forme tu seras.

Yoda se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le vieux maitre était soucieux. Anakin Skywalker avait toujours été un Jedi particulier. Son esprit était toujours tourné vers l'aventure. Vers l'avenir. Il avait un goût prononcé pour l'agitation. Des choses qu'un chevalier Jedi ne devait pas désirer. Cependant, il avait un grand cœur et un bon sens du devoir. Il avait trahi le Code des Jedi en épousant la sénatrice de Naboo, mais depuis ces événements, il n'avait encore jamais déçu l'Ordre. Bien au contraire. Il semblait avoir grandi et évoluait pour devenir un meilleur Jedi.

L'avenir seul montrerait à Yoda et au reste de la galaxie s'il pouvait assumer la tâche qui lui incombait désormais.

۞

Padmé s'installa au poste de copilote. Anakin et elle étaient seuls dans le vaisseau que Bail avait mis à leur disposition pour se rendre su Naboo.

- Zemfira et Obi-Wan ne viennent pas avec nous ?

- Ils doivent escorter Yoda jusqu'à Dagobah. Ils nous rejoindront plus tard, répondit-il froidement.

Padmé le regarda avec insistance, mais il ne daigna pas lui rendre son attention. Elle comprit à ce moment qu'il était réellement en colère contre elle. La jeune sénatrice n'arrivait cependant pas à comprendre sa réaction. Depuis des années, ils étaient tous les deux impliqués dans des missions et des complots. Que ce soit pour lui dans les sièges éloignés de la Bordure Extérieure ou elle dans les machinations du sénat, cela n'avait jamais été un gros problème auparavant.

- Tu ne comptes pas m'adresser la parole jusqu'à Naboo ? La route est plutôt longue, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit-il d'un air distrait en mettant les navicomposants en marche.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre d'une humeur pareille ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Je trouve que ta démarche était stupide. Tu t'es mise en danger. Toi et notre enfant.

- Anakin ! s'exclama-t-elle, elle aussi en colère. J'aime ce que je fais. C'est mon travail et je mène mes missions à bien comme je l'entends. Il me semble qu'il en va de même pour toi.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il en se remémorant une conversation passée très semblable. J'ai tenu le même discours il y a environ trois ans.

Padmé se retourna vers lui, maintenant curieuse. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Six mois après notre mariage, nous avons tous les deux pris trois jours de congé pour nous voir. Tu avais peur qu'on ne nous laisse pas tranquille sur Coruscant, alors nous nous sommes rejoints sur la quatrième lune libre du système de Hoth, parce que tu disais que, là-bas, personne ne nous reconnaitrait. Je t'ai écouté, et malgré toutes tes plaintes, tu admettras facilement que je finis toujours par t'écouter. Quoi qu'il en soit, la route depuis Geonosis où j'avais du me rendre avant mon congé était longue et j'ai traversé des zones d'astéroïdes en hyperespace pour arriver plus vite vers toi, ce qui t'a mise très en colère. Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit le soir où je suis arrivé ?

- _Tu ne vis plus que pour toi-même à présent_, répondit-elle en citant mot pour mot sa plainte de l'époque.

- Je vois que nos rôles ont été inversés, sénatrice, répondit-il maintenant plus détendu.

Padmé fixa la grande baie vitrée du vaisseau alors que leur transport se lançait dans l'hyperespace. Les milliers d'étoiles qui les entouraient se fondèrent dans une masse floue pour les porter à l'autre bout de la galaxie, où ils seraient enfin en sécurité.

La jeune femme avait toujours été habituée à être plus sage que lui. Il était le Jedi rebelle et très entreprenant qu'elle aimait tant mais qui lui faisait parfois un peu peur. Elle était la voix de la sagesse, la seule parcelle de raison de l'existence de son mari qui l'incitait à ne pas mettre sa vie en danger de manière perpétuelle. Pas le contraire.

- D'accord, répondit-elle, légèrement vexée. Tu as raison. Mais je ne peux pas te dire que je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait. Je devais le faire !

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi.

Leur vaisseau fila rapidement à travers la galaxie jusqu'à une petite planète bleue. En attendant des jours meilleurs, ils allaient devoir rester cachés


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

L'Empereur était assis au nouveau bureau qu'il avait fait construire sur Coruscant. Plus imposant. Plus grand. Plus sombre.

La grande porte de duracier qui lui faisait face s'ouvrit pour faire place au Comte Dooku. Après son échec lors de la fausse tentative de capture qui devait être sa dernière mission, Darth Sidious avait décidé de le reprendre sous son aile. Il avait espéré plus, bien plus. Mais, ne pouvant avoir le jeune Skywalker comme il l'avait prévu, il décida de se contenter de ce qui lui restait.

Le Comte avait été blessé durant son dernier combat. La perte de ses deux bras représentait un affaiblissement majeur de ses capacités que le seigneur Sith déplorait. Evidemment, ses membres avaient été remplacés par des prothèses mécaniques qui lui permettaient de toujours pratiquer les arts Sith et le sabre laser. Mais tout de même. _Au moins, il ne manquait qu'un bras à Skywalker, pas les deux _!

- La construction de l'Etoile Noire a débutée, mon maitre. Nous sommes parfaitement dans les temps.

- Très bien, mon apprenti. Le général Grievous supervisera la construction de notre arme dès à présent. J'ai une autre tâche à vous confier.

- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, mon maitre.

Le seigneur Sith se leva et parcourut la distance qui le séparait de son apprenti d'un pas lent. Sa capuche tombait lourdement, cachant son sombre visage, rendant impossible de lire ses expressions.

- Les Jedi n'ont pas tous été exécutés, commença-t-il de sa voix sombre et énigmatique. Les corps des maitres Kenobi, Skywalker et Yoda n'ont pas été retrouvés.

- Les Jedi ont été pourchassé à travers toute la galaxie. Il se peut que leur mort ait échappé à nos clones.

- Nous l'aurions senti, répondit le Sith avec mépris. Ils sont encore en vie et nous devons remédier à ce contretemps. Les Jedi se sont moqués de nous.

Darth Sidious plaça sa main sur le dos du Comte Dooku pour lui faire signe de le suivre jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur Galactic City.

- Je veux que vous traquiez et éliminiez les derniers Jedi, déclara-t-il de sa voix froide.

- Ce sera fait, mon maitre.

- Ils ne se laisseront pas faire. Je veux que vous formiez un nouvel apprenti. Asajj Ventress était d'un appui précieux avant qu'elle ne devienne hors de contrôle. Formez-en un nouveau et utilisez-le pour arriver à vos fins.

Le Comte s'inclina. L'idée lui plaisait. Il enverrait cet apprenti faire tout le sal boulot et ne ferait que diriger les opérations.

- Je veux que tous les nouveaux-nés possédant un taux de midi-chloriens élevés soient détruits. Nous ne prendrons pas le risque de voir renaitre un nouvel Ordre.

Les deux Sith, surplombant la capitale Galactique, étaient satisfaits. Près d'un millénaire les séparait du dernier âge de gloire Sith. Enfin, ils avaient pris leur revanche. Enfin, leur heure était venu de régner sur la galaxie.

Ã

Anakin observait le soleil se coucher par dessus les montagnes de la contrée des lacs de Naboo. Il s'était déjà trouvé ici, à ce même endroit. Il y a bientôt quatre ans qu'il avait épousé Padmé dans ce lieu, sur cette même terrasse.

Ce soir, cependant, elle ne se tenait pas à ses côtés. Elle était épuisée d'avoir donné naissance non pas à leur premier enfant, mais à des jumeaux. Anakin ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cela ! Il espérait avoir une fille et elle espérait un garçon. Finalement, elle avait trouvé le moyen de ne décevoir personne, en leur offrant les deux à la fois.

Une fille et un garçon. Anakin Skywalker était le père de jumeaux. Cet état de fait ne rentrait pas encore tout à fait dans son esprit. Tout s'était passé relativement vite. Heureusement.

Sa femme avait énormément souffert et il l'avait fortement ressenti. Le lien qu'ils partageaient à travers la Force avait été plus fort que jamais. Le jeune Jedi avait fait de son mieux pour tenter de la calmer et d'apaiser sa douleur en se concentrant sur elle.

Tout cela n'avait maintenant que peu d'importance. Elle s'était paisiblement endormie et il n'irait pas la déranger avant qu'elle n'ait pu se reposer.

Anakin repensa à ses enfants, qui eux aussi dormaient paisiblement. Cela ne durerait pas éternellement ceci dit. Il décida donc de profiter d'un moment de calme avant de retourner vers eux.

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas encore de noms. Dans son esprit, ils n'étaient que deux êtres minuscules. Mais sans noms. Il allait en parler avec Padmé dès son réveille. Elle avait sans doute songé plus que lui à ce genre de choses.

Alors que le jeune Jedi se perdait dans ses pensés, un cri vint le ramener à la réalité. Les pleurs de sa fille brisaient le calme absolu qui régnait habituellement dans la contrée des lacs. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Plus jamais cet endroit ne serait calme comme avant.

Lorsqu'Anakin entra dans la chambre, il fut surpris de retrouver le petit être dans les bras de sa mère qui était maintenant bien éveillée. Le droïde C3PO quitta la chambre en s'excusant du dérangement. Il avait tendu la petite fille à sa mère, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se lever.

- Je suis désolé, déclara Anakin en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses dormir plus longtemps, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de Padmé.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je dormirai plus tard. Je ne voulais quand même pas manquer ça. Et puis, je pense qu'elle a faim. Il n'y a pas grand chose que tu puisses faire pour elle dans ces circonstances, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

En effet, leur enfant avait cessé de pleurer et se nourrissait du sein de sa mère. Anakin ne put retenir un sourire à la vue de sa fille, si petite, dans les bras de sa mère.

- Tu as trouvé des noms ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Oui, j'ai quelques idées. Mais tu ne veux pas avoir ton mot à dire ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il pensif.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites récemment. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela. Et l'idée que Padmé choisisse les noms lui plaisait énormément.

- J'avais pensé à Luke pour un garçon. Et Leia pour une fille, ajouta-t-elle en caressant la tête de son nouveau-né.

- C'est très jolie, répondit-il en s'étendant dans le lit à côté d'elle. Leia et Luke Skywalker, ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

- Ho, ça je ne sais pas ! répondit-elle, faussement outrée. Je n'ai jamais pris ton nom après le mariage, ajouta-t-elle pour le taquiner.

- Eh bien il serait peut-être temps que tu le fasses, tu ne crois pas ?

La raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas changé son nom pour le sien était d'ordre pratique. Ils devaient à tout prix garder leur union secrète. Maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans la contrée des lacs, cette omission n'avait plus vraiment de raison d'être. Tout s'était passé si vite que Padmé n'avait simplement pas songé à ce détail. Changer son nom pour celui de son mari ne lui déplaisait pas. En fait, elle se rendit compte que cela lui ferait _plaisir_. Ils avaient passé si longtemps à se cacher et à renier qu'ils s'aimaient. Maintenant que rien ne les empêchait d'être ensemble, l'idée de changer son nom pour devenir une Skywalker était plaisante. C'était un symbole. Une manière de vraiment montrer qu'ils étaient devenu une famille.

- Nous ferons les changements nécessaires alors, répondit-elle en caressant la joue d'Anakin qui était couché à côté d'elle.

Le jeune Jedi se releva d'un bond et se dirigea vers sa ceinture utilitaire, qu'il avait laissé posée sur une chaise à l'autre extrémité de la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Padmé, surprise.

- J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose, répondit-il en revenant vers elle.

Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Une toute petite aiguille accrochée à un dispositif de lecture.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un test. Pour les jumeaux. J'aimerais connaître leur taux de midi-chloriens.

Padmé ne s'y opposa pas. Elle espérait simplement que l'opération ne soit pas douloureuse et qu'elle ne déclencherait pas les hurlements de leurs enfants.

Anakin posa sa main contre la toute petite jambe de son fils. Il tenta de le calmer à travers la Force pour que ce dernier ne sente pas la piqûre. Lorsqu'il planta le dispositif dans la jambe de son fils, le nouveau-né sursauta mais ne se plaignit pas.

Anakin observa le petit écran de lecture avec stupéfaction.

- Alors ? demanda Padmé, curieuse.

- 19'458, répondit Anakin, ébahi.

- Et ce n'est pas bien ?

Padmé ne savait pas réellement ce que ces chiffres représentaient. Elle savait qu'Anakin possédait le plus haut taux de la galaxie, mais ne lui avait jamais demandé combien.

- Non, c'est très bien ! répondit-il en souriant. C'est très élevé.

- A combien s'élève ton taux de midi-chloriens exactement ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, répondit-il en riant. Le mien est de 23'957 exactement. Mais celui de Luke est très élevé également. Personne, pas même maitre Yoda, n'a égalé nos résultats.

- Et Leia ? demanda Padmé, maintenant curieuse de connaître celui de sa fille également.

Anakin répéta l'opération sur sa fille. Elle ne tressaillit pas. Sa technique qui consistait à calmer ses enfants à travers la Force semblait efficace.

- 17'841. Un peu plus bas que Luke. Mais très impressionnant tout de même, ajouta-t-il sans pouvoir cacher sa fierté.

Anakin retourna s'installer dans le lit près de sa femme et de sa fille affamée. La fierté qui se dégageait de lui aurait pu illuminer toute la pièce. Jamais personne dans toute la galaxie n'aurait pu engendrer les deux petits êtres qui étaient ici, dans cette pièce. Leur réceptivité à la Force était immense. Ils ne pouvaient être que des petits Skywalker.

Ã

Les premiers jours de l'existence des jumeaux passèrent rapidement. La famille Skywalker fut rapidement rejointe par Obi-Wan et Zemfira, qui revenaient de leur périple pour Dagobah.

Padmé offrit aux deux Jedi de séjourner dans les maisons adjacentes à la sienne. Ils ne vivaient chacun qu'une centaine de mètres plus loin, dans des maisons légèrement plus modestes, ce qui permettrait à Anakin de continuer à assurer la formation de Zemfira et de continuer à s'entrainer avec Obi-Wan.

Un jour, lors d'un après-midi particulièrement chaud, Padmé et Zemfira prirent les jumeaux sur la terrasse. Ils étaient tous installés sur la grande place couverte, à l'arrière des jardins, où Padmé avait installé la chambre de ses enfants. Une légère brise venait les rafraichir.

Plus loin, à la lisière de la forêt, les deux jeunes femmes constatèrent qu'Obi-Wan et Anakin s'entrainaient au sabre laser. Zemfira était habituée à cela. Padmé, cependant, n'avait encore jamais vu son mari pratiquer le sabre avec son ancien maitre.

- Ils font souvent cela ? demanda-t-elle, envoutée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- S'entrainer ? s'étonna Zemfira. Oui, souvent. Il aime pratiquer le sabre avec moi pour m'apprendre, mais je ne suis pas un challenge. Il préfère Obi-Wan car il représente un défi.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu s'entrainer avant.

Padmé était assise dans un petit canapé et tenait Luke dans ses bras. Il était enveloppé dans une très fine couverture blanche. Quant à Leia, elle était calée dans les bras de Zemfira, qui était assise face à Padmé, à l'opposée d'une petite table basse sur laquelle étaient disposés des fruits originaires de Naboo.

- Ta connexion avec lui est très forte, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Padmé qui avait toujours été intriguée par la relation d'Anakin et de son apprentie.

- Il m'a sauvé. Quand j'étais sur Tatooïne, il est venu me chercher alors que l'on m'avait abandonné depuis longtemps. Notre histoire se ressemble. Un peu. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a accepté de me prendre comme apprenti. L'enseignement n'a jamais vraiment été son truc.

- Non, répondit Padmé en riant. Pas vraiment, en effet.

- Quand il m'a aidé à rester en vie pendant mon opération, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Mais un lien s'est créé.

Padmé observa l'apprentie d'Anakin avec insistance. Elle était fascinée par ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. L'idée que son mari soit attaché à elle de cette manière lui plaisait beaucoup. Il l'avait sauvée et gagné une véritable amie. Elle faisait pratiquement partie de la famille et elle était ravie qu'il ait créé ce lien avec elle. Anakin éprouvait indéniablement des sentiments très forts pour sa femme. Maintenant qu'il était père, il aimait également profondément ses enfants. Mais la relation qu'il avait avec Zemfira et Obi-Wan était d'une autre nature. Ils le complétaient dans d'autres domaines.

Après un court instant, les Jedi rejoignirent les deux jeunes femmes sur la terrasse. Ils étaient essoufflés de leur entrainement et Padmé ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire. Elle trouvait son mari incroyablement séduisant lorsqu'il s'entrainait.

- Avez-vous testé le taux de midi-chloriens des jumeaux ? demanda Obi-Wan en prenant place à côté de Padmé.

- Oui, répondit Anakin. Il est légèrement en dessous de 20'000, pour chacun d'entre eux.

- Alors ils recevront un entrainement de Jedi, s'émerveilla Zemfira en serrant la petite Leia contre elle.

Anakin observa ses deux enfants l'un après l'autre. Il ne pouvait espérer mieux pour eux. Le jeune Jedi releva les yeux et croisa ceux de son ancien maitre en souriant.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça ! s'exclama Obi-Wan. Un apprenti Skywalker est amplement suffisant pour une vie entière, hors de question que j'en prenne un autre, ajouta-t-il en amplifiant son exaspération.

Zemfira éclata de rire. Il était peu probable qu'Obi-Wan refuse de prendre l'un des jumeaux Skywalker sous son aile.

Ils représentaient, après tout, l'espoir pour l'Ordre Jedi


End file.
